


Devoid

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Amusement Parks, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Author is really depressed, Big Brother Sans, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Burning flesh, CherryBlossom, Child Abuse, Classicberry - Freeform, Coma, Comfort, Confusing, Cotton Candy (Food), Death, Debt, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drunk Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Electrocution, Evil W. D. Gaster, Fake Science, Fire, Flowey Is A Dick, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Grillby's, Guilt, Happy Sans, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I need suggestions, I should probably write something happy at somepoint, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Grillby, Jealous Papyrus, Jealousy, Kedgeup, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Grillby/Sans, Monster Dust (Undertale), Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Sans, Party, Poor Sans, Poorly written porn, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repaying Debt, Roller Coasters, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Grillby, Sad Sans, Schizophrenia, Scientist Sans, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sex, Shaving, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleep, Smut, Spaghetti, Sparring, Spears, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, The Void, To many damn tags, Torture, Underfell Grillby/Undertale Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Sans, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans/Undertale Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell sans/Underswap Papyrus - Freeform, Underlust Papyrus - Freeform, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underlust Sans/Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans/Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans/Underswap Sans, Vines, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Weirdness, Why are you reading this garbage?, Worried Papyrus, don't expect much, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, i am garbage, i suck, idek, im sorry, please, requests are okay, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 29,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: Undertale One-shots and drabbles.Updates will be random.This is just for fun.No x readers, reader inserts, non-undertale ships or ocsRequests  are CLOSED until further notice(Been looking back on some of my earlier chapters and boy are they cringy. I'll probably rewrite some of the earlier ones or at least go back and fix some grammer/spelling mistakes. Not sure if I'll find time to do this but I'll try.)





	1. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed at the moment

Requests are closed at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!


	2. The Core

Sans had just finished reading Papyrus his bedtime story and tucking him in for the night, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He had gotten a text from Alyphs saying that he needed to get to the lab immediately. Sans wrote a short note for Papyrus in case he woke up. He teleported down to the lab. Alyphs told him that his father had gone mad after an experiment failed, and was destroying the lab in a blind rage. 

Sans rushed down to where his father's private lab was, hoping to talk some sense into him. When Sans got there he was shocked to see nearly everything was destroyed and there were several piles of dust littering the ground. Large arms grabbed him from behind, Sans gasped kicking and trying to get away. His father bent one of his arms back causing it to crack nearly in half. Sans screamed out in agony, begging his father to stop. 

Sans was picked up bridal style, and Gaster started to walk through the lab. Finally stopping above the main energy source for the underground, the Core. Something dawned on Sans, he realized his dad was gonna throw him into it. “Dad! Dad! Gaster! Dad! Please Don't! Dad!?” Sans screamed kicking against Gaster trying to escape his grasp.

A particular kick to the shin made Gaster drop Sans, and stumble back, trip and fall into the Core. Sans ran to the edge to try to catch him. He was too late.  
~~  
Papyrus had awoken from a nightmare, shooting out of bed in search of his older brother Sans. Papyrus had panicked when he couldn't find him, until he saw a note on the kitchen table saying that Sans had gone to the lab for some sort of emergency. Papyrus wasn't supposed to go out at night, but he was scared and worried about Sans. Papyrus, not bothering to get out of his pajamas rushed toward the lab. Once he got there Alyphs informed him that his brother had gone down to his father's private lab, in search of him.

Papyrus walked down there, but didn't see his father or Sans. Papyrus continued walking until he saw Sans on a bridge, blank eye sockets, staring down into the Core. “Sans?” Papyrus asked looking worried. Sans flinched startled. “Let's go home Pap.” Sans said in a tone Papyrus didn't dare disobey, so he let his older brother ‘shortcut’ them home and lead him back to bed.

“Sans?” Papyrus asked. “What!” Sans snapped back. “What's wrong?” Papyrus said sniffling. “Nothing Pap, I'm sorry I yelled. Just go to bed.” Sans said. “Okay.” Papyrus said not believing his brother but not wanting to anger him further. Sans left the room. ‘I wonder where dad is, I didn't see him at the lab. he's usually home by now.’ Papyrus thought to himself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Break the barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk stuff happens
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: child abuse, suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this...

  Gaster considered himself a good man, he abided by the law, always paid his taxes. But this was a special situation and called for some leance, the King had gifted him with title of Royal Scientist and gave him an impossible task. Break the barrier. That would be simple enough if he had a human soul, but the King had those securely guarded. And refused to let him see them, not even for his research. 

 

  But Gaster was a smart man and he wouldn't let something like that get in his way, he decided if he couldn't get access to human soul he'd just create one. It couldn't be that hard… right? Wrong it had taken him several attempts to even get close to what he wanted, when he did finally manage to create a soul it died of because it had no vessel to house it. So what would any smart scientist do in his position? Create a vessel obviously, and that's exactly what he did.

 

  He figured skeletons were close enough to humans to be a capable vessel for the soul. So he took bits of his bones, marrow, and a bit of magic to create a small lifelike creature to house the soul. His hard work had paid off, and the soul was successfully living in the vessel. Sadly he had not expected the vessel to become corporal, and had to raise the thing like a child. After the vessel became old enough, he began experimenting on it. 

 

  He didn't want to, admittedly he had grown quite attached to the little thing. He even gave it a nickname, Sans. But this was for the good of all monsters, he couldn't let his idiotic emotions get in the way. The experiments carried on as planned, he would administer determination into the small body. Trying desperately to ignore it's screams of pain, or pleas for him to stop.

 

  After they were done it would always question why, or what had it done wrong. Gaster stopped talking to it, and started locking it in a cell at night so he wouldn't have to look at what he'd done and feel his sins crawling on his back. He didn't go home anymore, he didn't deserve to sleep in a bed after what he'd done. He'd injected too much determination into Sans, it lowered all of its states to one. He have to find another use for it since any more injections could risk death. 

 

  In the meantime he created a second vessel and a second soul, he'd have to be careful not to get attached this time. Sans nicknamed this one Papyrus apparently, dammit he was getting attached again. He forbid them from talking, they asked too many questions anyway. He was nowhere near breaking the barrier, he was just hurting two innocent children. He wanted to lie to himself but it was true they were just children, harmless, helpless, children.

 

  Dammit! He needed a drink, he left the lab for the first time in weeks. He went as far away as he could, he ended in front of a small bar called Grillbys. He walked inside, and walked up to the counter. He seemed to be the only one in the bar, besides the flaming barter. 

 

  Who admittedly was kind of cute, he ordered a scotch. He stayed there for hours drinking away the pain. He felt a fiery hand touch his shoulder, he jolted awake. Not even aware he had fallen asleep, apparently it was closing time. The bartender offered to let him sleep there for the night, he refused he didn't deserve friendship.

  
  He stumbled back to the lab, he was walking above the Core. When a very dark idea came into his head. ‘What would happen if he jumped?’ Surely no one would miss him if they knew what he'd done, he found himself getting closer. He climbed up onto the railing, and jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!


	4. Inappropriate work place activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

  The King had given Doctor W. D. Gaster the title of Royal Scientist, his own lab, and the resources he needed for his experiments. That was all wonderful, but soon his projects got too big for just himself. He went around to different universities hoping to assemble a team of brilliant young minds that could help in his work, getting on the team was extremely reclusive and the Royal Scientist would take no less than absolute perfection. It was hard to find people that fit his standards, but he was able to get a few that did. He didn't like his team they were either too arrogant or tried to get buddy buddy with him, there was only one monster on his team that was neither of these things. 

 

  A short skeleton monster with a brilliant mind and a head full of ideas, he never boasted about his accomplishments and he never tried to kiss his ass. He treated him like he would any monster and Gaster loved it, he started working with Sans more. Putting them on projects together, they even started hanging out after work. Gaster learned that Sans was taking care of his little brother alone after their parents fell down, he offered to pay Sans a bit more to help him out. Sans declined claiming it wouldn't be far to the other scientists. 

 

  One day there had been a bad storm and Gaster had given everyone the day off, Sans for some reason still showed up. “Heya G.” Gaster jumped at the sudden appearance of his colleague. “Sans what are you doing here I gave everyone the day off.” 

 

  “Yeah I know, but I also know if I hadn't of come in you would've worked yourself down to the  _ bone  _ with no one ta stop you.” Gaster groaned at the pun trying to hold in laughter. “That is very nice of you Sans, but you shouldn't of come here with the weather so bad. You could have gotten hurt… speaking of that how are you completely dry, it's pouring outside.”

 

  Sans winked at Gaster. “Took a shortcut.” 

 

  “Nevertheless you're here anyway would you like to help me with this.” 

 

  “Nope” 

  
  


  “W-what?” Sans had never denied work from him before. “G, I can here to make sure you don't overwork yourself. You said you gave everyone the day off, that includes you.” 

 

  “I don't get days off.” Gaster said crossing his arms. “Nonsense Dings, I'll teach you how to relax. Whatcha say?” Gaster groaned. “Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But only for today.”

 

  Sans lead Gaster onto the couch in the break room, Gaster was laid out on it. Sans crawled between his legs, starting to palm his boss's erection through his pants. Gaster gasped. “S-sans! What are you doing!?”

 

  Sans smirked up at him. “Don't play dumb G.” Sans unzipped his pants, releasing the formed magic from its cloth prison. “I see the way you look at me.” Sans started tracing his phalange up and down his length, finally grasping the cock in hand and starting to pump. 

 

  “The way your touch lingers.” He twisted his wrist making Gaster let out a surprised moan, Sans leaned in close licking the tip. “I know you want me, just as much as I want you.” Sans said, taking the length in his mouth. Gaster was surprised he had never expected his colleague to have similar feelings to his own, and now his wildest fantasies were coming true.

 

  Sans started to bob his head, using his conjured tongue in all the right ways. Gaster was a moaning mess, bucking into the heat of Sans’s mouth. He felt the pressure build, as he got closer to climax. “S-sans! I'm g-gonna c-c-come!” 

  
  Sans pulled his mouth away, as his boss released strings of purple come onto his awaiting face. When Gaster came down from his high, he saw Sans making quite the show of licking the release of his face. Drinking it down like some kind of rare delicacy, Gaster leaned down and connected them on a heated kiss. Gaster could taste himself of Sans’s tongue. When they pulled away from each other, they jumped because Asgore was standing in the doorway looking all kind of shocked. Apparently he had come over to make sure Gaster was okay, since the storm had flooded out many areas, he had not expected to see this. They had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very niiiiiice! May I suggest a drabble with Grillby and Gaster, since you have Grillster listed as a relationship in the tags?
> 
> Perhaps one where Grillby and Gaster are already together and Grillby comes to see his lover at the labs (just to check up on him since Gaster hasn't shown up to his bar in days), but happens to come across Gaster blowing off some steam. I'll leave the rest to your ingenuity!

  Grillby had been surprised when the Royal Scientist himself walked into his small bar, everyone else in the establishment also seemed to be that such an estimated monster would ever even consider coming to such a rinkey dink place. But he just walked up and sat down in a stool at the bar, ordering a burger and fries. Everyone seemed to be watching as Grillby walked into the back and prepared the order nervously. ‘Dr. Gaster is probably used to high class foods, there's no way he'll like what I make.’ Grillby finish up the order and brought it back out to the scientist.

 

  “Here's your order Dr. Gaster.” 

 

 “Thank you. But please just call me Gaster.”

 

  “Okay Gaster.” Grillby said with a slight smile. Grillby and Gaster began to talk, and they hit it off quite well. Gaster ended up staying an hour after closing that night, they soon made a routine of it. Gaster would find time to stop in the bar at least once a week, and he almost always stayed past closing.

 

  One night though, after the other patrons had cleared out. Gaster had done something unexpected, he had grabbed Grillby’s face and pulled him into a  _ heated _ kiss. The night had ended in the back room, with Gaster having to leave in the morning to go back to his job. This is how they had started their relationship, that had been over a year ago. Now Grillby was worried, Gaster hadn't been in for a little over two weeks, and he wasn't answering his calls. 

 

  ‘What if something happened to him! What if he doesn't like me anymore? No I'm sure he's just busy… right?’ Grillby decided it couldn't hurt to check, right after he closed the bar he made the long trip to hotland where his lover's labs were located. Once he arrived he rushed in, to worried at this point to knock. 

 

  He ran through the lab, running through random hallways hoping to find something. He stopped when he saw a purple glow coming from underneath a door, he walked forward cautiously and opened the door. He saw Gaster completely in the buff stroking himself, he didn't even seem to notice Grillby was there. Grillby crept in and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Need some help with that?”

 

  “G-grillby!? You need to go! Get out of here!” Grillby’s smile fell, Gaster really didn't love him anymore. Gaster seemed to notice something was wrong and quickly tried to reassure his lover. 

 

  “N-no Grillby it's just that… I'm in heat.” Gaster said embarrassed, Grillby smiled and grasped Gaster's length giving it a quick jerk. “Why didn't you say so, I could probably lend a  _ hand. _ ” Gaster let out a loud moan as Grillby continued to tease him. “Y-you don't u-understand! I l-lose control w-when I'm in heat! I don't want to h-hurt you.” 

 

  Grillby chuckled. “Then lose control, hurt me, use me, please.” Grillby said in a pleading tone, Gaster couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Grillby over and nearly ripped his pants off as he positioned himself over Grillby, he thrusted all the way in, starting up an unforgiving pace. Grillby cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

  “I fucking warned you, but you wouldn't listen, this is your own fault.” Gaster finished quickly, finally getting relief after days. It was only brief, as the burning sensation in his bones came back full force. As he continued to pound into Grillby from behind, reaching his hand forward and beginning to play with his lover's fiery length. Grillby called out, loving Gaster's touch, quickly coming to climax as well. 

  
  But Gaster was far from done, and he didn't plan on stopping until the fire in his bones had ceased. Finally after several more rounds of borderline painful sex, both parties were exhausted, overestimated messes. They ended up passing out on the floor together, sleeping happily in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	6. Goopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mMMMM I love these so much <33 keep it up!  
> If you're still open for suggestions, I reckon you should do a Sanster one where Gaster returns from the void, but he's really goopy n whatnot? Can be porn or fluff, your choice ;^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I hope you enjoy!!

  Papyrus could tell Sans had been down in the dumps for awhile now, and he had tried just about everything to cheer his brother up. But nothing seemed to work, not even when he had attempted to make a pun. Sans had chuckled but it had sounded tired, and fake. He had tried asking Sans about what could possibly have him so upset, but his brother would always tell him he was fine and to stop worrying about him so much. Papyrus was getting desperate, he felt helpless when his older brother didn't even smile anymore and often stayed out late drinking his sorrows away. 

 

  Papyrus was about to go to Grillby’s and drag him home from yet another one of those nights, but there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer and when he did he saw a very melty looking monster, despite the monster's strange appearance Papyrus greeted him, he was a very courteous skeleton after all. “Hello! How can I help you?” Papyrus chirped offering a smile to the goop monster. 

 

  “Where is Sans?” The blob monster said his voice sounding kind of distorted. “Oh, you're looking for Sans? I was about to go retrieve him from Grillby’s. You can come along if you like.” Papyrus offered, the other monster gave a stiff nod.

 

  Papyrus lead them down the streets of Snowdin and up to the front steps of Grillby’s, as soon as Papyrus pushed the door open the other monster spotted Sans and began to make his way towards the small skeleton. The entire bar seemed to be watching the new and strange monster walk over to Sans, who was nursing a bottle of ketchup and hadn't seemed to notice the monster's presence. Until Sans noticed Grillby looking at something behind him in some kind of shocked state, he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his lover alive and right in front of him. Sans rubbed at his eyes this had to be a dream, this was too good to be true. He looked up again when the figure spoke. 

 

  “Sans?” That voice, the voice he hadn't heard in ages, made his sockets brim with tears of joy. He couldn't help it, he lept off of the bar stool and rushed into his lover's awaiting arms. “Gaster! You're alive!”

 

  He sobbed into the other's chest, Gaster grabbed Sans’s face and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. “Do you really think I could ever leave you?” Gaster uttered out loud, as the rest of the bar stood in shock before bursting into cheers and vigorous clapping. The patrons had no idea who this monster was but it had looked like a happy reunion, so they had clapped for the two. Papyrus was so happy, his brother had smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. Papyrus didn't care who this monster was or what his past was, as long as he made his brother happy he must be a pretty wonderful monster.

 

  The thunderous clapping finally silenced, and Grillby had broken the silence. “Sans who is that?” Grillby asked voice sounding much lower than normal. Sans didn't answer, he grabbed Gaster's deformed hand and teleported them into his room. Gaster pushed him down onto the bed, and began practically ripping his clothes off.

~~

  Grillby was staring sadly at the spot, where his skeleton friend had just been. He sighed as he began to clean the mess Sans had made, when he had jumped out of his stool in a hurry. Grillby wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he felt heartbroken. He had never told Sans of the love he harbored for him, and now it seemed it was too late. He knew he should be happy for his friend, but he just couldn't find it in him. So he just continued to wipe the counter sadly.

~~

  Once Gaster had gotten Sans’s clothes off, he had wasted no time before worshipping the beautiful bones below him. Using his conjured tongue to lap and kiss at the others pelvis, in no time Sans’s magic had taken form into a cyan mound. Gaster eagerly plunged his tongue into the already wet walls, Sans’s moans and pants made his own arousal make itself apparent as he felt his own magic form between his legs. He removed his tongue from Sans's heat, Sans let out a small whine of protest. He repositioned himself, thrusting in quickly. 

  
  Oh, it had been years since he had been able to do this to Sans, let alone touch or see him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Sans was writhing on the mattress below him, desperately grabbing onto the sheets for some kind of purchase. It wasn't long before that sight had Gaster releasing inside of Sans's, Sans was close behind only need a few more thrusts before he was cumming as well. The first round had been quick, from not seeing the other for so long. But that was no problem they both knew the night was long from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!!
> 
> Comments and are always appreciated!!  
> 


	7. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a request I was just feeling angsty.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of abuse, suicide

  He doesn't remember when he started treating Sans differently, but he does remember why. He started, to protect Sans, keep him safe, to put up a sort of wall so other monsters wouldn't think they were weak, to make him stronger. It seemed to be doing the opposite of what he wanted. It hadn't started out to bad, he had just yelled more and made Sans do more work. At some point the yelling had turned into insults. 

 

  He only got worse from there, he started hitting Sans. Most of the time Sans did nothing wrong, and he was just using him to take out his own anger and self hate. It only got worse from there, the frequent hits, turned into beating. In which Papyrus was relentless, nearly dusting his brother a few times. That's what happened before they came here, he was having a bad day.

 

  And decided to take out his anger, on the one thing he knew wouldn't fight back. His brother. He was extremely ruthless that day, breaking bones, in whichever ways would be the most painful, shouting insults and curses. At some point during the beating he had yelled the words. “I hate you.”

 

  His brother had gone limp and tried to teleport away, a power he wasn't even aware his brother possessed. But he had been hanging on to Sans at the time, and happened to come along for the ride. They had landed in a sugar coated universe, where everything was backwards and much to cheery for his tastes. They met the alternate versions of himself and Sans.

 

  Sans's alternate wore some kind of mock armor, blue boots and gloves, and he never saw him without a blue bandana around his neck. His alternate self wore an orange hoodie, cargo shorts, and was often found with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The other versions of themselves were generous enough to let them stay at there house, since they seemed to be stranded there anyway. The quickly came up with nicknames for himself and Sans so it wouldn't get confusing, his nickname was edge, and Sans's was Red. At first Sans treated both Sans and Papyrus the way he treated Edge, with great fear. 

 

  Edge noticed Red started to seem happier, more energetic, almost like life had been reignited within him. He no longer treated their alternate selves with fear, he actively tried to do things with them both. But to Edge’s dismay Red’s view of him didn't seem to change. He had stopped beating shortly after a “disagreement” with the other Papyrus, who proved to be a lot stronger than he originally thought. And he had also lessened his yelling, Red sadly was still extremely afraid of him. 

 

  Sometimes flinching away from him, and curling in on himself. Edge was mad but not at Red, he was mad at himself for letting his brother get so bad. How had he not noticed Red slipping lower and lower. He wanted to make it up to his brother, but his own foolish pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong, he didn't even apologize. It had been fine, the other two were helping his brother get better. 

 

  That was what he thought, until he found his brother's jacket coated with dust, and a suicide note nearby. The other Papyrus had blamed him for it at first, he understood it was his fault. Red wouldn't have gotten that low if he had done something, tried to be better, made it up to him, never started that stupid treatment to begin with. Now his brother was gone, and it was too late. Now as he tightened the noose around his neck, and he let tears slip down his face, he uttered his final words. 

  
“I'm sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Don't take loans from bad monsters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again this wasn't a request, this just kinda got stuck in my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Forced prostitution, talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hope you guys enjoy...

  Sans didn't know how long he had been doing this for, he did know how it started though. It was his own fault really, he owed some really bad monsters a lot of money. And by a lot of money he meant  _ a lot _ . Back when he was still in stripes, and he was taking care of Papyrus all alone he had needed money for food, shelter, warmth. He had come across a large group in the underground that had loaned him gold several times in the past and now he was paying for it. 

 

  He didn't want to but there was no other way, if he didn't do this they would hurt Papyrus. And there was no way in Hell he'd ever let that happen! So here he was now, standing at some street corner waiting to be picked up by some low life who wanted cheep sex. He thought back to earlier that night with regret, his brother had arranged a time for all of their friends to get together and have a night on the town. Sans  declined claiming he had “work” which wasn't entirely a lie. 

 

  He saw a car start to pull up and he quickly straightened his skimpy, far too revealing outfit and plastered a fake smile on his face. Might as well just get it over with. He saw the tinted window roll down and he quickly tried to cover himself as he saw his brother and his friends gawking at him.

~~

  Papyrus was excited, he had been planning this for months and he had finally found a time when all of his friends were free. He had planned a big night on the town, his brother, Alphys, Undyne, and Grillby, where all to attend and tonight was finally the big night. Sans seemed excited as well, Papyrus was glad Sans had been a bit of a downer lately and a night out would do him some good. Papyrus and Sans where sitting on their couch eagerly awaiting their friends arrival when Sans got a phone call and left the room. Sans was taking a while, in fact all there friends were here now and waiting for Sans to be ready, just as Papyrus was about to go and hurry Sans up. He stepped into the room with an apologetic look on his face, he said he had to work but to have fun without him.

 

  Papyrus was about to question what kind of work he would have at such a late hour but didn't get the chance as Sans had teleported out of sight before the question left his mouth. Nevertheless he'd wasn't about to let that get him down, so the small group of friends piled into the car and drove off in search of a good time. And they had found one, stopping at several establishments and even a karaoke bar where Undyne had gotten extremely drunk and attempted to sing some cheesy love song to Alphys. That was a few hours ago, now they were driving around completely lost, they turned onto some street Papyrus didn't even knew existed. They saw a small figure in the distance, and they had pulled over to ask for directions.

 

  Papyrus gasped at the sight that greeted him, Sans was dressed in some skimpy, small, outfit the showed far too much for his tastes. What would Sans be doing in such an outfit? His brother hated showing his body. And then it clicked, the secluded street, the skimpy outfit, his brother was a prostitute. He saw a large monster walk out of the shadows and place a paw on his brother's shoulder.

 

  “You buying or what?”

 

  “N-no we were jus-” Papyrus was interrupted by the large monster. 

 

  “Then get out of here, this whores gotta make a living somehow and just staring at the merchandise ain't helping so skidaddle.”

 

  There was no way Papyrus was about to leave his brother here alone.

 

  “W-wait! We'll pay!”

 

  “We will?” Undyne questioned skeptically. 

 

 “Yes, we will.” He said fishing out a small satchel of gold from his pocket and handing it to the large monster, who quickly snatched the gold out of his hands. The monster roughly shoved Sans into the car, saying they could do anything they wanted to the bitch as long as he came back more than just dust.

~~

  Sans sat quietly in the car opting to stare at the floor. He didn't know what was going to happen, his brother had just found out his biggest secret and he was probably disgusted with him. He'd probably make him move out of the house, not that'd he blame him. He was disgusting and it was his own fault for being in this situation in the first place. Papyrus’s voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

 

  “Sans?” His voice seemed quieter than usual.

 

  “Uh, yeah bro?” He asked nervously, oh no he's gonna tell me he hates me, he gonna, gonna… Papyrus seemed to read his mind as he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. 

 

  “I'm not mad brother, if that's what you think.” 

 

 “You're not?” Sans questioned, how could he not be, Sans had been lying to him for years.

 

  “No brother, I'm not. I just want an explanation.”

 

  A broken sob escaped Sans mouth, then another, and another. He was full on bawling now, clutching onto his brother and repeating the word sorry like some kind of mantra.

~~

  That was not the reaction Papyrus had expected at all, but he just held his brother tighter and rubbed his back until his sobbing had decreased enough for him to talk coherently. He listened intently to the sad tale his brother told him. Papyrus felt sick, Sans had been doing this for him, protecting him like he always did, and it just wasn't fair Sans shouldn't have to suffer for him. He was about to speak again when he was interrupted by Undyne letting out a screech of anger, smashing her fist through the car window.

~~

  Undyne felt hot, white, fury burn through her as she heard what Sans had gone through, what some of his “clients” had done to him where absolutely disgusting and vile. She wouldn't stand for it, She was Captain of the fucking Royal Guard for God sake. And she was going to get those fuckers. Grillby seemed to agree with her, as she noticed his flames burning exceptionally hotter than usual.

~~ 

  Grillby couldn't believe it, we'll he could but he really didn't want to. His best friend had been forced into a completely unfair situation, and Sans had been doing it for so long to. He was angry, furious even, how had no one noticed!? How had he not noticed!? There was only one thing Grillby knew for certain. Hell would freeze over before, he let Sans anywhere near that horrid place again!

~~

  Alphys was quite saddened by this news, but she was not surprised or shocked. Sans had always been willing to go to great lengths to protect his brother, he had even let Gaster experiment on him so he wouldn't hurt Papyrus. Back when Gaster was still alive. She still wished her friend would at least talk to someone, just to get these things off his chest. Bottling them up, did no good at all.

~~

  The car pulled into their driveway slowly, and they all trudged into the house. The night had been emotionally draining for all of them and nobody wanted to leave the skelebros alone for the night. So Papyrus set up Grillby on the couch, and then lead Alphys and Undyne into Papyrus’s room, making sure they had everything they needed before carrying Sans into his own room. He quickly scavenged through drawers, finding a soft pair of pajamas and handing them to Sans. He looked away as Sans changed into the much more modest clothing, when he looked back Sans was properly dressed for bed. 

 

  He scooped Sans in his arms and laid himself and Sans onto the bed. His brother curled into his chest, he gently rubbed at the crest of his brother's skull. 

 

  “I love you, Sans.” 

  
  He was answered with a soft snore. Papyrus soon fell into a fitful sleep, he would figure something out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	9. I'm to tired to think of a title... um... yeah okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do UT Sans x UF Papyrus?  
> I'll let you have fun with this one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: rape/Non-Con elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In really tired, but I wanted to get this out... so I hope it's enjoyable

Sans awoke in an unfamiliar room he was tied down on a cold, hard surface and completely exposed. He tried to activate his magic and received a small shock for his efforts, he heard a dark chuckle and peered around trying to see who his captor was. A tall, brooding skeleton stepped into view. 

“Papyrus, wha-?” He felt pain blossom in his cheek as his head snapped to the side. 

“You will not speak unless spoken to. Understand?” Sans nodded his head slowly. 

“Good, then we can begin.” 

Papyrus(?) summoned a sharpened bone and held it lightly against his neck. 

“Who are you, and why are you attempting to impersonate my brother?” 

“I'm Sans, and I'm not trying to impersonate anybody!” He felt the sharpened bone press harder against his neck as marrow began to leak.

“Don't test me, whelp!” The not Papyrus warned in a tone so cold it sent chills up Sans's spine. 

“I'm Sans I swear!” Sans protested, trying to appease his assailant. A dark smile suddenly encased the taller skeleton’s face, dismissing the sharpened bone. He grabbed the smaller skeleton’s jaw with one hand, and forced his face to move back and forth as he seemed to inspect him. The other released his jaw and smiled. 

“Well if you insist, you must be Sans.” The taller skeleton climbed up onto the table he was strapped to and began inching his way forward until he was straddling Sans’s face. 

“And you would never disappoint me, would you brother?” The last word was spat out with a venom laced tone. The taller skeleton quickly started undoing his belt, letting them slide down just enough to free his erection. He rubbed his arousal against the other's teeth, making it plainly obvious what he wanted. The smaller skeleton kept his mouth clamped shut and Papyrus simply sighed.

“I had hoped you weren't going to be difficult.” The taller skeleton forced his thumb into Sans’s jaw, forcefully wrenching it open and shoving his cock down the other's metaphorical throat. Sans began thrashing and struggling against his restraints, tears brimming at the corners of his sockets as he gagged around the member stabbing down his throat. He began a relentless pace, grabbing the other's head and forcing it up with every thrust. Sans vision started to blur when he finally felt the other release, coating the inside of his mouth.

“Swallow.” The dark skeleton commanded and Sans complied, drinking down the bitter load. Papyrus crawled off of the table and began to walk away, for a split second Sans was relieved. That relief was short lived as the other stopped near his pelvis and glared up at him. 

“Summon something for me to fuck.” 

Sans tried and was given another controlled shock. “I-I cant.” Papyrus practically growled as he disabled the magic suppressors. “Try again.” He spat, starting to get impatient. 

Sans did and a cyan mound formed in full view of his captor, Papyrus grabbed the other's hips and was about to slam in when the other just disappeared. “Dammit!” He would have to find some other way to get rid of his arousal.  
~~  
Sans teleported into his room, falling onto the floor. He curled up on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and beginning to cry. He could still taste the other, feel the other's touch on his bones. The door burst open. 

“Sans I heard a noise, are you okay-” 

No, no, no please not again! Sans began to shake as his brother approached him. “Sans, what happened?” Papyrus leaned down and checked his brother.

Name- Sans  
Hp- 0.5/1  
Atk- 1  
Def- 1  
*Feels violated.

“Sans!? Sans, what happened?” Sans shook his head as more tears streamed down his already soaked face. 

“Okay, okay we'll talk about it later. Just let me heal you, please.” 

“O-okay.”

Papyrus slowly brought his hands down, letting his magic trickle out and begin to heal the other. Sans slipped into unconsciousness as the numbing effects of healing magic overtook his body. After he was done healing the other, he rummaged through Sans’s closet. Finding an old pair of pajamas and slipping them over his brother's limp form. He carefully picked up his body and laid him onto his bed, spreading a large blanket on top of him and leaving the room. They would talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	10. Don't take loans from bad monsters... part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a shipping request, but a sequel where Undyne and Grillby go on a quest for justice?
> 
> Okay so this probably won't make sence unless you read chapter 8 first.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people enjoy!!

  It had been a week since the “incident” as Undyne decided to call it. She had done some research with Alphys on this group that had been hurting Sans and they were a lot bigger than she had expected them to be. Apparently the monster that had sold off Sans that night, was the leader. Tonight she was leading a group of Royal guardsmen to take them out. Who knew how many monsters they've hurt over the years, how many others had been in situations similar to Sans?

 

  She would probably never know. That thought saddened her greatly. Her and the other guards were about to leave when a very angry looking Grillby kicked the door down, breaking a hinge in the process. He sauntered over to her and stuck a flaming finger in her face. 

 

  “How come you didn't tell me!”

 

  “Tell you what?” Undyne asked, completely confused. 

 

  “That your gonna gonna go bust these fuckers that hurt Sans!” 

 

  “It's a confidential mission! How did you even find out about it!?” Undyne yelled completely bewildered. 

 

  “Papyrus, told me.” 

 

  “Oh…” Undyne was embarrassed, she hadn't meant to blab to Papyrus about the mission, she had just been so excited. 

 

  “I'm coming with you.” 

 

  “What!? You're a civilian! You just can't-” 

 

  “Sans is my best friend. I'm coming with you no matter what!” 

 

  Undyne sighed, this was probably a terrible idea. “Fine, but only this once.” 

 

  Grillby extended his hand. “Deal.” 

 

  Undyne shook his hand in agreement. “Deal.” 

 

  They headed out, walking towards the group's main location. When they finally got there they had some of the guards surround the exits, while others rushed into the building. Undyne ran around frantically trying to stop criminals who tried to flee. Those fucking cowards, to scared to even put up a fight.

~~

  Grillby rushed around the building, ignoring the other members of the group. He was after that fucker that had sold them Sans’s “ services.” He rounded a corner and he saw him, the tall, furry, freak, starring straight at him. The other rushed at him, trying to knock him down. Grillby focused on his magic and summoned a scorching wall of flame around the beast, to keep him trapped.

 

  Grillby walked through the barrier of flames, completely unaffected. He hurled several fireballs at the monster, who simply dodged with ease. The larger monster, launched a few attacks of his own. He dodged the first few but failed to see the last one, which hit him in the arm. He cried out in pain, clutching his arm. Fuck that had hurt! 

 

  Grillby was done, this fucker deserved to die. He encircled his flames around the other, slowly making them constrict. He gave the other no escape route. Even as he heard the other's screams of agony, even as he smelt burning flesh, he ignored it until the screams stopped and there was nothing but a pile of dust left. He dismissed the extra flames he had summoned and looked down scornfully at the pile of dust. 

 

  He hoped the other burned in Hell for everything he did! He walked away, looking for Undyne. He found her, beating the crap out of some pathetic whelp. She dropped the other to the ground, rolling him on his stomach and placing him in cuffs. 

 

 “He's dead.” 

 

 Undyne straightened. “What!?” 

 

  “I killed him.” 

 

  Undyne smiled and patted him on the back a couple of time. “Nice work!” 

  
  Undyne picked up the monster she had just cuffed. “This was the last of them, the other guards headed back with the rest of the group. We got em’ all.” 

  Grillby’s smile widened, he couldn't wait to tell Sans the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	11. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Would you be apposed to writing hurt/comfort for Fell sans and Swapfell Paps? Feel free to add other stuff, I'd just like BBQ mustard.
> 
> Honestly this is a lot more hurt than comfort but I tried! Also first time writing Swapfell Papyrus so I hope it turned out.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so... enjoy...

  He cried, knee deep in snow. He clutched  his lord's bandana… Sans’s bandana, the usually vibrant color darkened from dust. He brought the item around his neck and tied it securely, making sure it wouldn't come loose. He slowly rose to his feet, tears still cascading down his face. He would make that human pay!

 

  He gathered his magic and teleported into the golden hall, he dried his tears. He wouldn't give that freak the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He waited patiently until the human arrived, they fought. He would throw attacks constantly, giving no mercy. Not like they deserved it anyways. 

 

  When the human did manage to attempt an attack he would dodge easy. Finally he landed the final blow, ending their pathetic life. Blood stained the room, bones were protruding out of the limp body. He sighed giving the body a final kick, before collecting their soul and presenting it to the King. The King had congratulated Papyrus on his kill and sent him on his way. 

 

  He had walked home feeling strange, empty maybe. He laid on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. What was wrong with him? He should be looking for survivors, or preparing funeral plans. But no instead he had to sit there and be useless, just like always.

 

  He had failed and Sans had paid the price. If only there was some way he could go back in time, he would give anything to have his brother back. Anything. A month came and passed, he stopped eating. What was the point? He wished he would just dust already, he was too much of a coward to do it himself. A loud crash rang through the house, he ignored it. 

 

  Maybe someone had finally come to kill him, he heard footsteps approaching and he closed his eyes waiting for death.

 

  “Boss!?” 

 

  He snapped his eyes open, that was Sans's voice! He sat up quickly, a wave of vertigo overtaking him.

 

  “M’Lor-” His eyes landed on the figure. It was Sans… but it wasn't? This “Sans” wore a black jacket, basketball shorts, he also had a large crack on the back of his skull, and a gold tooth. He had theorised about the possibility of multiple universes but that's all they were, theories. And now living proof was standing in front of him, he should be happy, but all he felt was a stabbing sorrow deep within his soul.

 

  He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he should've known it wouldn't be Sans. He shook as sobs racked his frame, he felt a bony pair of arms reluctantly wrap around him.

 

  “Hey, hey it's okay Boss. Don't cry. What's wrong?” 

 

  The truth came forward, he couldn't help it he told this stranger everything. The other listened intently, rubbing his back while he recounted the tale. 

 

  “You'll get through this, trust me.” The not Sans said. 

 

  “How would you know!” He spat back. 

  
  The other reached into his pocket slowly, pulling out a tattered, old piece of red fabric. “There was a human in my universe to, and it was hard, really fucking hard! But I got through it and I know you can to. I promise you will, if you'll let me help you.” Papyrus weakly agreed, it wouldn't hurt to try… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	12. sharpened bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should write one where Sans is kidnapped and makes an epic escape (or not for the last part. Idc as long as it's Sans getting kidnapped). Pleeeez?!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none really?

Hands grabbed at him, he kicked out trying to get away. Where was Papyrus, he hoped the other had been smart enough to run when the humans attacked them. He was tackled to the ground, the weight of the human nearly cracking his ribs. He wheezed, the wind knocked out of him. He desperately tried to summon a bone attack, a blaster, something. 

 

  He felt something blunt hit him in the back of his head before he got the chance. He blacked out. He awoke blindfolded and he seemed to be tied to a metal chair. He heard footsteps walk toward him. A hand grabbed the bottom of his jaw, forcing his head up. His captor’s tongue plunged into his mouth. Sans bit down, his captor cried out, quickly jerking away. 

 

  He felt a sharp pain blossom in his cheek, his head snapped to the side as his captor slapped him. 

 

  “That was a warning, I've checked your stats already and suggest you cooperate. Unless you want your final resting place to be beneath my boots.” 

 

  He could practically see his captor’s smirk. Usually Sans didn't mind being underestimated but he had already been having a bad day even before this bullshit happened, so today he wasn't really in the mood. He summoned his a bone, thrusting it blindly towards his captor’s voice. He felt something wet splatter him, presumably blood. Good that meant he had hit his target. He summoned a few sharpened bones quickly cutting through his binds and his blindfold.

 

   Once the blindfold was off, he saw his captor laying in a puddle of blood on the floor. He spit on his face. Quickly  making a dash for the door, quickly finding it locked. He backed up, focused his magic, and quickly turning it to nothing but ash. He ran down the hall, easily destroying any humans in his way. 

 

  When he finally had enough magic, he teleported home. Appearing in the living room with a jerk, falling to the ground and panting hard. He heard footsteps rush over to him and he was quickly lifted into hug from Papyrus. 

 

  “Brother! I was so worried! I went to get Undyne’s help, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?” 

 

  “Yeah are you okay, nerd!?” Undyne said, trying to hide her worry.

 

   “Heh, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys.” 

  
  “Nonsense, brother! There is nothing to be sorry for! I'm just happy you're okay, I was quite worried that you had- ” Papyrus tightened the already bone crushing hug, not able to finish his sentence. Sans smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Don't worry, bro I'm okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!  
> 


	13. Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yas!!!!  
> Could you make one for sans becoming the judge?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: death/ I dont think there's anything else(tell me if I missed something please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ- okay so quick update on my life, Ive had a close friend of mine die, and my mother has been currently put in the hospital... I am just letting you guys know because I might be slower than usual to fill requests or update at all... I'm sorry for that in advance... but I had this written before all this happened so hope you enjoy, thank you

  Sans had always enjoyed life, for as long as he could remember it had always just been him, Papyrus, and their dad. He didn't know if he had a mom, if he did she was long gone by now. But Sans didn't mind. Who needed some dumb mom anyway? He didn't, he had Gaster the coolest dad in all of the underground! And of course the coolest dad would have the coolest job, his dad was the Judge, the monster meant to guard the final hall before reaching the king.

 

  Something peculiar was happening, his dad had told him he had to stay inside and watch Papyrus until he got home. Which was strange, their dad never left them home alone. It was getting late and Sans was getting worried, their dad should be home by now. He had put Papyrus to bed hours ago, the only thing that kept their dad out this late was his job. But the only times that had happened, had been when Gerson would babysit them. 

 

  He decided it couldn't hurt to just check and if his dad wasn't there, he'd just go home and nobody would have to know he left Papyrus alone. Plus he was sleeping so Sans was sure he'd be fine, it'd only be for a little bit. He slipped on his jacket and boots, quietly making his way out of the house. He knew the path to the Judgement Hall well, he had walked it with his dad many times before. He quickly arrived, slowly and as quietly as possible pushing the large doors open. He peeked inside, seeing his dad fighting some weird monster he had never seen before.

 

  The monster had a long patch of blondish fur on their head and had a peachy colored skin, he had never seen anything like it before. He was glad though, if his dad was fighting them, they must be dangerous. Sans watched in awe as the monster and his father fought, it almost looked like a dance, both throwing and dodging attacks with grace. Sans looked away, he swears only for a second. When he looked back there was a pile of dust and and standing over top the dust was the strange monster, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

  Sans felt something in him snap, absolute hate boiled within him. He ran bone in hand, straight into the Judgement Hall. He impaired the bone, completely through the monster's chest. The monster fell to the ground, a puddle of blood slowly growing around him. He collapsed onto his knees, falling into his father's dust. 

 

  He didn't know how long he stayed like that just staring at his father's dust, feeling so lost and empty. He felt a large hand on his shoulder, apologising for your loss. It was the King, he didn't care a million sorrys couldn't bring his dad back. This was the King's fault, if he hadn't given your dad this stupid job in the first place, he'd still be here! Sans was yelling at the King, using words he didn't even know the meaning of yet, accusing him of killing his father. When Sans finally calmed down enough, to at least speak without screaming he simply stated.  “I want the job.”

 

  “W-what!? You're just a child! I could never-” 

 

  “I killed it, i'm strong enough. You owe me this at least!” Sans spat back.

 

  “Fine. But you'll have to be trained. It's a long, process. Are you absolutely sure you want this?”

 

  “Yes.”

 

   “Very well, you have the job.” 

  
  Sans walked out of the Judgement Hall, the title of Judge now his. He didn't want the job, but he did want to make sure no other monster had to go through what he went through. Even if he had to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed...
> 
> If you didn't read the thing at the beginning... long story short... I'm probably gonna be slower than usual at filling requests..
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So let's say uf papyrus decided that the whole "finding love" thing was a neat idea, and he decided to ask ut Sans (idk cuz' I don't really think he would put up with fell's shenanigans.) out on a date, only he gets rejected. He's hurt but decides to try again after some time.  
> Really I'm just asking for cute kedgeup fluff.
> 
> Don't really know what happened with this one... but here it is...
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none

  It had been about a month since him and his brother had landed in this much softer universe and at first he had immediately hated it, finding fault in so many things they did differently here. But it was admittedly starting to grow on him, it was a nice change of pace to not have to constantly be on edge and watching your back. When he had meet this universe’s version of his brother, he had almost immediately harbored a crush for the other which was embarrassing but he just couldn't help it. He loved the way the smaller skeleton would never put up with any of his shit, everyone else would either coware or just plain ignore him but no this other Sans would always put his foot down, even going as far to make him apologize on a couple occasions. As embarrassing as it was to be put in his place it was always such an exhilarating experience.

 

   He had always hated the way his brother would always so easily bend to his will, but with this other Sans he had to work for it, actually earn whatever it was he wanted. Which was why he was so nervous about what he was about to do, he had purchased a bouquet of roses and a package of fancy chocolates. He wasn't sure if the other liked either of those things but had read somewhere that it was common to present such items to someone if you were going to ask them on a date. He walked into the living room, in which he saw his brother's copy reading something that looked to be an old comic book. He coughed slightly trying to get the other's attention. 

 

  The other Sans jerked and slammed the book shut, shoving it under a nearby pillow. “Hey edgy bro, whatcha need- oh!” His eyes landed on the flowers, and chocolates. “Ya going on a date? Good for you! Whelp I'll get out of your way, have fun!”

 

  “W-wait!” The small skeleton raised a brow ridge at that, prompting the taller to go on. 

_ “Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgoonadatewithme” _

 

__ “Uh… sorry edgy bro but your gonna have to repeat that, I didn't quite catch what ya had to say.” 

 

  Papyrus groaned silently, this wasn't going as planned. “I said, would you like to go on a date with… well me?” He anxiously awaited his answer as the other Sans just stared at him in a mute state of shock. Papyrus was about to say something more, when the other burst out laughing. He felt his mood drop, oh god he knew this was a bad idea. 

 

  The other finally stopped laughing. “Shit, edgy bro. You really had me for a minute there. For a second I thought you were being serious.” Papyrus was going to speak when the other continued. “Pfft, could you even imagine  _ you _ and  _ me _ together, in a  _ relationship _ . That's  _ way _ to hilarious, wow never thought you were one for pranks edgy bro.” 

 

  He teleports away, and Papyrus is left to wallow in his misery. He had known it had been a terrible idea but he just had to go through with it didn't he… but Sans just hadn't understood, he had thought it was a joke. Yeah, maybe he could just ask again- but he had also laughed at the idea of them being in  _ any _ sort of relationship, so maybe that wouldn't be the best idea. Sans rejection hurt much more than he'd liked to admit but he had to know, he would wait for Sans here and he would ask him again. Making sure to be  _ much _ clearer about his intentions.

 

   He waited in that same spot for hours, eventually eating some of the chocolates while waiting for the other. When Sans finally came in the door, he seemed immediately surprised to still see him sitting there. “Uhh… watcha still doing up, edgy bro? Aren't you usually asleep by now?” 

 

  “Sans? Will you go on a date with me?” 

 

  “uh, I love pranks as much as the next guy but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far.” 

 

  Papyrus gets up and walks over to Sans, leaning down and taking his bony hands in his own. He looks him straight in the eye before he speaks. “Sans, I'm being serious this isn't some joke or prank. Please Sans I just want an honest answer.” 

 

  “Wait! So earlier you were being serious!?” 

 

  “Yes” 

 

  “God, I feel like such an ass. Why didn't you tell me?”

 

  “I tried too.” 

 

  “God, I'm sorry man. Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you.”

 

   “Really!? You're not just saying this because you feel bad about earlier?” 

 

  “Of course not. How bout tomorrow around dinner?” 

 

  “Sure.” 

 

  “Good, then it's a date.” Papyrus smiled brightly feeling accomplished, and headed off to bed.

~~

  The truth was Sans did feel bad about earlier, really bad but his edgy bro didn't have to know that. Plus who knows maybe their date would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	15. nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a good idea. So, Underfell Sans meets a blind human girl who can see into the future. What starts as a friendship turns into something more. ;)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abuse

  When she fell into this hell hole Sans was amazed by her ability to love, not LOVE. She was different, she was nice, something completely foreign to him. How could someone in such an awful place be so caring, so kind? How could someone so wonderful ever want someone as worthless as him as their friend but somehow it had happened and they had become very close in her short stay in the underground. Shortly after becoming friends he had found out about her disability, she was completely blind and wanting to protect his only friend he had hidden her in the small lab behind his house. 

 

  Papyrus never went in there and nobody else knew about it so he was fairly sure she would be safe there. He hadn't told Papyrus of his newfound friendship, he couldn't Papyrus was Captain of the Royal Guard and very close to the King himself. If he were to tell Papyrus who knows what could happen. He walked into the small lab to check on the human, slowly shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked. What he saw shocked him, she was writing something down in what appeared to be a small diary.

 

  He leaned over her shoulder seeing surprisingly beautiful handwriting and a small entry with tomorrow's date that simply read  _ he is in danger and I will not let him go, the bar is unsafe now. _

 

  “H-hey doll?” He asked slowly. 

 

  She jerked, slamming the diary shut.

“S-sans!?”

 

  “Y-yeah I-it’s me s-sweetheart. W-watcha d-doin t-there? I t-thought you c-couldn't see.” 

 “I can't” 

 

  “T-then how w-where you w-writing sweety?” 

 

  She bowed her head. “I have something to confess.” 

 

  “W-what is it doll?” 

 

  “I… can see into the future, I use my diary to write down my predictions.”

 

  Sans pseudo brows furrowed, it was not unheard-of for monsters to have magic similar to that but it was extremely rare for a human to have any sort of magic especially one as rare of this. Though he had his doubts he believed the girl, she had given him no reason not to trust her. “O-okay doll but can you t-tell me a-about w-what you w-where just w-writing?” 

 

  “Sans, I know you go to that bar everyday but tomorrow could you just stay in the lab with me?” 

 

  Sans sighed. “S-sweatheart you k-know how b-boss can get w-when I d-don't go to w-work.”

 

  “Please Sans! For me?” 

 

  “O-okay, o-okay but only for t-tommorow.” 

 

  She jumped up and hugged him tightly. “Oh thank you Sans!”

 

   He blushed slightly, ruffling her hair. “I've g-gotta go doll, I'll be b-back t-tommorow.” 

 

  “Okay, goodbye Sans.” 

 

  He walked out of the small lab, locking the door behind him. He walked to the front door of his and Papyrus’s house, walking up to his room and quickly falling asleep on his not-so comfortable bed. 

 

  As usual Sans had a night filled with nightmares and fear. He jerked awake when Papyrus’s booming voice cut through his slumber. “Sans! Hurry the fuck up!” 

 

  Sans clamored off of his bed, rushing down the stairs, and accidentally bumping into Papyrus. He received a harsh shove that sent him tumbling to the ground. “Watch were you're fucking going!”

 

   “S-sorry b-boss.”

 

  Papyrus let out a long sigh. “Just get to work already!” 

 

 “O-okay b-boss.” 

 

  Sans quickly rushed out the door and towards his small sentry station. After a couple of hours of sitting around and doing nothing, he decided he deserved a break. He began heading towards Grillby’s, completely forgetting yesterday's conversation. He headed inside, ordering a bottle of mustard and some fries. He ate in silence simply listening to the other patrons. 

 

  He turned around just in time to dodge a bone hurling at his head. He looked up in muted horror seeing his brother with the small human cuffed in his arms. “You son of a bitch! How could you betray me like this, betray the whole underground!?”

 

  “B-boss I c-can e-explain-”

 

  “Shut it! I Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard hereby declare you guilty of treason for harboring and protecting a human. You will be sentenced to a punishment of the highest order, execution.” 

 

  Another bone attack was hurdled towards Sans, who barely managed to duck out of the way. He summed a large blaster aiming it at his brother, he had to get her away from him. He fired at his brother's side, burning the entire left side of his body. Papyrus gasped in pain, momentarily letting his guard down. That was just enough for Sans to grab the human and run, run out of the bar, run past his house, run all the way to the door outside the ruins. 

 

  He jerked at the door, desperately trying to pull it open. Papyrus was right behind them, they were trapped. He got in front of the human, trying to make a shield with his body. A bone pierced directly through his soul, he began to feel himself crumbling to dust. He mumbled out his last words. “S-sorry doll, s-should've l-listened to you. Love yo-”

  
   He was gone. The human felt tears run down her face. “Love you too.” She said before a bone cut through her chest and she fell limply to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what happened with this one but I ended up making it sad... it was originally happy I swear but I liked this ending better.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	16. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's no bother, I.don't know if you can do smut but, can you do Sub Uf Sans and Dom Ut Sans?  
> Red has a lot of kinks that even Sans hasn't found out yet. One day he found one. Power kink. Basically Red saw Sans spar with Papyrus using half of his true power and it turned him on. Sans saw and decided to 'punish' him for not telling him. Aka tie him up in bed, blindfold him and gave him a taste of his magic.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none really(if you think I should put something please tell me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so honestly I struggled with this one a bit but I hope it's still okay. Anyway hope you enjoy!!

  It had been about a year since Red had wound up in this much softer universe and he had quickly found himself infatuated with the other version of himself. He had found out the other shared his feelings and they soon began dating. Which if they were being honest mostly consisted of heated sex. 

 

 It had been a relatively normal day, he had gone about looking for a human with the alternate versions of himself and his brother. It had been rather boring until Papyrus insisted Sans and him spar. He had been extremely surprised by Sans’s power, he had never seen the other skeleton as intimidating before. And the sight turned him on much more than he liked to admit, especially if the red glow coming from his shorts was anything to go by. 

 

  He had hoped Sans wouldn't notice but he did, of course he did. Sans noticed everything and by everything he meant  _ everything _ . Every time he was down, every time he was hungry, every time he was in need of a cuddle. Of course that's what lead to the predicament he was in now. 

 

  He was tied to the bed spread eagle, and blindfolded. His dripping magic on full display, while the other roughly rubbed the end of a riding crop against it. 

 

  “Do you know why you're being punished?” The other asked in an authoritative tone. He shook his head slowly. 

 

  “Idiot.” The other hissed, pulling the riding crop back before bringing it back down against his magic. He let out a small squeak at the new not-entirely unpleasant sensation. 

  “You're being punished because you failed to inform me about this little kink of yours.” Sans removed the riding crop, thrusting his fingers into the tight magic, roughly fingering him. 

 

  “I thought we promised to be honest with each other. I thought there weren't supposed to be any secrets between us. This really makes me think, if you can't tell me about this what else are you hiding from me?”

 

 Something about Sans’s tone made him feel extremely guilty. “T-there's n-nothing e-else.” Red stuttered in reply. 

 

  Sans removed his fingers, rubbing his member against Red’s heat.  “And how am I supposed to know that?” 

 

  “S-sans c-come on p-please.” Red whined, bucking up and trying to get some friction.

 

  Sans held him down, fingers digging into his hip bone. “I said how am I supposed to know that!?” 

 

  “B-babe.” Red whined. 

 

  “Promise me!” 

 

  “Wha-” 

 

  “Promise me, no more secrets!”

 

Red felt something wet drip onto him and he realized Sans was crying, guilt twisted within Red’s soul. He hated when Sans cried and knowing he was the cause of it made it so much worse. “S-shit b-babe im s-sorry! I p-promise, no m-more s-secrets”

  
  “Good.” Sans thrusted his length in roughly, starting up an unforgiving pace. Red let out a low moan. He really did love this side of Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! (I know I'm not the best at writing smut) 
> 
> Comments and requests are always appreciated!! (Just remember it might be a while before I get to yours if you do decide to request something)


	17. The machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since I ship SansXGaster and like stuff like rape and kidnapping, can you write one where Gaster escapes the Void, kidnaps Sans, rapes him, and voices his intentions to keep Sans as a pet, ending with Undyne rescuing Sans and bringing him back to Papyrus a few days later?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

  Sans had finally done it, after years of work he had finally managed to rebuild the machine. If all went correctly when he activated the machine it should create a link to a place known only as the Void. Once the machine was connected to the Void he should be able to bring his old friend, W. D. Gaster back. But Sans was getting ahead of himself, he still didn't know if it worked. No time like the present.

 

  Sans entered a short code into the box and pressed a small black button. A screeching sound filled the room and the machine began to smoke. Sans scrambled to disconnect the machine but before he could a small hatch opened on the machine. The screeching stopped suddenly. Sans couldn't believe his eye sockets, he had been successful.

 

  Standing there in front of him was Gaster, a lumpy, misshapen form of Gaster but still Gaster. He ran towards his old friend, arms extended. He threw his arms around the other, hugging him tightly. He felt tears of joy well in his sockets when his friend returned the hug. Then the hands began to tighten and tighten and just as Sans thought something might break, they released. He fell to the floor with a thud.

 

  Gaster leaned down, grabbing roughly at his leg before teleporting them both to Alphys’s lab in Hotland. He felt Gaster begin to drag him, he jerked his leg trying to get out of the other's grasp, panic finally starting to set in.

 

  The taller sighed. “Sans, you're only making this harder on yourself.”

 

  “Let go!” Sans yelled continuing to jerk his leg away from the other.

 

  Gaster placed both hands on Sans’s fibula and snapped the bone in half. Tears streamed down Sans’s face as he screamed out in pain. Gaster began enveloping his body, sucking Sans into him. Sans continued to scream as searing hot pain corsed through his body, he passed out from the pain and Gaster was easily able to pull the rest of Sans into him.

~~

  Papyrus had been hanging out with Undyne and Alphys, it was there anime night after all. When he heard his brother's voice and then screams. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he immediately rushed towards the sound, Undyne and Alphys following behind him. He saw his brother get sucked into a monster with about the same consistently of tar.

 

  “Sans!” He yelled beginning to run at this monster. He felt arms wrap around him, Undyne holding him back. “Give him back!” He demanded, practically growling.

 

  “I don't think so. I just got him back and I need to make up for lost time”

 

  Something about this monster's tone deeply unsettled him. “What do you plan on doing with my brother!?”

 

  Gaster let out a small laugh. “I'm glad you asked. I plan on keeping him as my pet, slave, fuck toy, living sex doll. Pick your wording it really doesn't matter to me what you plan on calling it.”

 

  Papyrus felt rage and revulsion at the what this monster said. “GIVE HIM BACK!”

 

  Gaster laughed again. “I'll be in the Void if you need me.” He gave a little wave. “Toodles.” He disappeared out of sight.

 

  Undyne finally let go of Papyrus and he fell to his knees beginning to sob. He felt an arm on his shoulder and he jerked away. “How could you?!”

 

  “Pap, I-”

 

  “No! just leave!”

 

  Undyne hesitated only a second before following her friend's request and leaving the room. Papyrus continued to cry until Alphys small voice cut in. “I t-think I k-know how to get S-sans back.”

 

  Papyrus jumped to his feet, running over to the small scientist. “You do!?”

 

  “W-well maybe he did m-mention the V-void and I k-know S-sans has been w-working on a m-machine to get to the V-void for a w-while. If we can f-find it is m-might be able to use it to b-bring him back.”

~~

  Sans awoke to nothing, nothing above him, nothing below him, just plain nothing. He felt as if he was flouting and standing on solid ground at the same time. He briefly wondered if he was dead but that thought vanished when he saw Gaster and he  immediately knew where he was, the Void. “Ah, your finally awake. Good we can get started then.”

 

  “Started on what!?”

 

“I think you can figure it out.” Gaster said smirking and beginning to trace his hand(?) up and down the inner side of Sans's upper femur.

 

  Sans tried flinch away but found he couldn't move. He looked back, noticing inky black cuffs pinning him down. Gaster smiled, moving his hands to trace along the bottom of his ischium and then moving to his pubis. Gaster's mistreatments eventually had his body betraying him as a cyan blue pussy formed.

 

  Gaster immediately plunged several tendrils into the tight magic, making Sans screamed out in pain as all pleasure immediately faded away only to be replaced with searing pain. He desperately wished he could dispel his magic but couldn't do so with so many things inside it.

~~

  It had taken them several days but they had successfully found Sans's lab and the machine Alphys had told them about. Alyphs had quirked with a few of the settings on the machine to modify it enough to let one monster go into the Void, whoever went in would only have twenty minutes before they were sucked back from the Void. The final decision had been for Undyne to go in since she was the strongest of the three monster's. Alyphs and Papyrus wished her luck before she stepped into the machine and disappeared into the Void.

 

 The scene she was greeted with when she got there made her want to vomit. This ~~monster~~  thing was thrusting deeply into a very unconscious Sans, while laughing and breaking off his ribs. She summoned a spear, lunging it through this thing’s chest. She watched in horror as the spear went right through him, not harming him in the slightest. The thing turned and looked at her, expression grim.

 

  The thing got up and stalked toward her, his form growing bigger with each step. She tried to run but found she had nowhere to go. The thing put a hand around her neck, squeezing tightly. “This is a warning. Leave now and I'll let you live or you can stay and watch.”

 

  She shook her head slowly, showing she understood and he dropped her to the ground(?)

 

  “What'll it be then?” He said, clearly annoyed.

 

  “I'll watch.” Guilt stabbed at her with that simple phrase but if she could stall a little longer, she might be able to grab Sans and get out of there.

 

  He smiled at her. “Interesting choice, you're a sick freak. Just like me.”

 

  The thing lead her back, towards Sans. He resumed where he left off. Undyne fought the urge to send another spear through the thing’s chest, just a little longer- She felt a hard pull on her body and she rushed forward, grabbing onto Sans and plunging them back into their rightful home. Back underground.

  
  Papyrus rushed forward, grabbing his brother's unconscious form and began to heal him. After a while they moved into the house. Papyrus laid Sans down in his room, refusing to leave his side until he woke up. And he did… a week later. The brother's shared a tight embrace, both crying their eyes out. They didn't see the dark figure in the shadows watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	18. Amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed there isn't much UT Sans x US Sans. Idk, I think it's a cute ship with the little blueberry being so energized and cute then you've got ut sans hanging back but tagging along.  
> For the fic itself, how about they're at an amusement park? What if they went on this giant rollar coaster and Sans gets sick? (Lol and US sans is just standing off to the side all like 'pffft what are you throwing up for?) and it gets all cute and fluffy with the little blueberry wanting to go ride more stuff.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffest thing I've written so far. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sans= Sans  
> Little dude
> 
> Underswap Sans= BlueBerry  
> Blue  
> Berry

  Sans didn't know why he let himself get talked into doing this, he hated amusement parks. There were always too many people, they smelt bad, and the food was too greasy even for him. But there was an upside to this, he got to spend the entire day with Blueberry and since Berry’s brother seemed to hold the same stigma towards amusement parks and had declined the invite. They would finally be able to spend some time together, without Berry's overprotective brother watching him like a hawk.

 

  He sighed tiredly as he watched Blueberry buy their tickets. He then let himself be taken by the hand and lead into the large park.

 

  “Come on Sans! What do you wanna do first!?” 

 

  “Doesn't matter to me, blue. You can pick something.”

 

  Blueberry looked around considering his options. His eyes landed on a brightly painted food truck. “I've always wanted to try cotton candy but Papy never let me. We should get some.”

 

  That was strange why on earth wouldn't Blue's brother let him have cotton candy, he gave the energetic little Berry nearly everything he asked for. “Sure, let's get some.”

 

  Blue grabbed his hand tightly and lead them to the food truck. The man in the food truck looked down at them. “Oh shit! Did you guys lose your parents? Do you know their number? I could call them for you.” 

 

  Sans huffed angrily. “No we did not lose our parents. We are adults and would like to buy some cotton candy, please.” 

 

  The man let out a small laugh. “Whatever you say, little dude.” The man grabbed two bags of cotton candy and handed it to them. 

 

  “How much?” Sans said, beginning to pull out his wallet.

 

   “For you, little dude. It free. Go find your parents.”

 

  “I'm an adult!”  

 

  “Sure you are.” 

 

  He huffed and walked away with Blue in tow. 

 

  “Don't be upset Sans, he didn't mean it.” 

 

  “Sure he didn't.” Sans retorted. 

 

  “Come on don't be sour. We got the cotton candy, we should at least try it.” 

 

  “Fine.” Sans pulled open the bag of cotton candy, reaching his hand in and grabbing a handful of the fluff. He shoved it in his mouth, it wasn't too bad maybe a little too sweet for his tastes but still good.

 

  He looked over to Blueberry who had just placed some fluff within his mouth, he seemed to be vibrating(?) “Um, Berry you okay there?” 

 

  Blueberry turned to face him, eyes looking bigger than dinner plates. “MWEH HEH HEH!” 

 

  “Oh shit.” 

 

  Berry grabbed Sans tightly, picking him off the ground and started running towards the biggest coaster at the place. He rushed towards the back of the line, finally setting Sans down on solid ground. The wait took a couple of hours but by the time they were finally at the front of the line, Blueberry had finally come down from his sugar high. They climbed into the front car of the roller coaster and strapped themselves in. The attendant came around and made sure all of the buckles were fastened properly, a barely audible voice came across the loudspeakers telling them to keep their arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. 

 

  The ride was off and they began their slow ascent up the large hill, they stopped at the top and Sans was left staring down the large hill. They were a lot higher up than he had originally thought. He started to sweat. What if the buckle couldn't hold him!? What if the coaster derailed!? Was this how he died!? 

 

  He heard a click indicating they were about to fall. Without thinking he grabbed Berry’s hand tightly and he screamed as they fell. The coaster went down, then up, then in a loop, and before he knew it, it was over. He rushed out of the exit and quickly found the nearest garbage can, throwing up his lunch. Berry was behind him, excitedly chatting to some human children. When he was done throwing up, he walked over to Berry. “Hey, um blue-”

 

   He was cut off by Blueberry’s load voice. “Ready to go again!?”

 

   “I really don't think I can, blue.” 

 

  Berry gave him the most pleading look he could muster, crocodile tears brimming in his sockets. Dammit he couldn't say no to that face. “Ugh, fine.”

  
  “Yay!” Berry pulled him back into line. It was gonna be a long day… but at least Berry was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	19. Sorry, Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can you write one where Toriel rescues a human, but soon finds out that she's totally insane, having been horrifically abused her whole life. Toriel tries to help her, but she runs away and escapes the ruins. When Papyrus finds and attempts to capture her, she goes into defense mode and attacks him. Sans intervenes, and the skelebros work together to heal her insanity and the injuries she still had from her abuse. Hope you like the idea!
> 
> Oh! And the girl has telekinetic powers. That's how she was able to escape the ruins and fight Papyrus.
> 
> The girl, who was never really given a name throughout her life and therefore given a name by your choice by Sans and Papyrus, was a subject of human experiments in the deep web (if you don't know what the deep web is, just ask me. I'll explain it). When she was six, the police raided the warehouse and rescued her along with other subjects. She was put in foster care (her parents had been murdered during her abduction), but her foster parents severely abused her. Throughout her life, she slowly went insane. Her telekinesis appeared after she fell into the Underground. She had been in the mountain because she was trying to run away. Just some clarification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: past child abuse, past child experimentation, attempted suicide

  Toriel couldn't believe her eyes, a human child lay before her asleep on a bed of golden flowers. Upon closer inspection of the girl is marred with bruises, cuts, and several of her bones appear to be broken. Toriel gasps and closes her eyes, she focuses as much as she can into healing the poor thing. She places a gentle paw on the girl's shoulder. The girl's reaction was almost immediate,  jerking away with a scream. 

 

  The child scrambled away from the large monster, aggravating her injuries in the process.

 

  “Child! Please do not move, you are injured.” Toriel took a couple of steps towards the child who only scooted further away in response. 

 

  Toriel stopped approaching the child, realizing she was frightening her. “Okay, I won't come any closer. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Can you tell me your name?” The girl shook her head and Toriel simply smiled. “That is okay. Can you let me heal you, please. Your pretty banged up.” 

 

  The girl shook her head again. Toriel’s smile slipped off her face but only for a second. “What about some food? You look absolutely starved.” The child hesitated a bit but eventually nodded. Toriel’s smile brightened. “Could you please follow me, I have some food at my house.” 

 

  The child slowly stood up from where they were sitting and nodded, following after the boss monster. Once they arrived at the small house Toriel lead the girl into her kitchen. The girl sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Well that was certainly... odd but Toriel would let the child do as she wished. She rummaged through her cupboards, pulling out a simple box of crackers. She figured the child could snack on these while she took the time to prepare a proper meal. 

 

  Toriel handed the box of crackers to the child who took them hesitantly. Toriel began moving around the kitchen, gathering items to cook a soup, something simple and easy but yet hearty for the small child. She grabs a large pot, placing it on the stove and adding the ingredients, being sure to stir every few minutes. Once the soup was done cooking she grabbed a bowl and poured some into it. 

 

  She turned to the child, bowl in hand and she noticed the child had not eaten her crackers. “I'm sorry, human. Do you not like crackers?” The girl nodded.

 

  “You do like crackers?” The girl nodded again. 

 

  “Then why did you not eat them?” 

 

  For the first time since Toriel found the child the girl speaks. “I can eat them?” 

 

  “Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?” 

 

  “Joey doesn't let me eat usually.” 

 

  Toriel felt anger pool in the pit of her stomach. “Who's Joey?” She managed to bark out, fists clenched. 

 

  The Child flinched at her suddenly dark tone. “J-Joey is my foster d-dad.” The child seemed to choke out the word dad, like saying it out loud had physically harmed her. 

 

  “Don't worry human, you don't have to see this Joey ever again. You can stay here with me and I will take care of you.” The child tensed, looking nervous and then she ran. 

 

  “Child!?” Toriel ran after the human, hoping the child would not injure herself further. 

~~

  The child ran down the steps and through a long hallway, mapping out the house in her mind. She came to a large pair of doors and she flung her body at them, sending her sprawling into the snow. The doors swung shut behind her. She walked along the snowy path, carefully stepping over a large stick in the snow. She walked through the strange gate thingy, she continued to walk until she bumped directly into the chest of a large skeleton. 

 

  The large skeleton loomed over her small form. “Nyeh heh! I can't believe it! A human! A real human! Nyeh heh heh! Prepare small human, for I the Great Papyrus will capture you!”

 

   She feels herself being pulled into a fight. She panics, lashing out and thrashing against the skeleton. 

 

  “Nyeh!? Human what are you doing?”

 

  She punches him hard in the ribcage a loud crack can be heard, the skeleton cries out in pain. Her face hits the snow hard. Someone is on top of her, holding her down. She thrashes around, desperately trying to get away. 

 

  “What exactly do you think you're doing to my brother?” An ominous voice asks, pulling her head up by her hair to look at her face. Tears flow freely down her cheeks. A bit of her shirt falls to the side, revealing ugly scars and bruises. She hears the skeleton gasp.

 

  He realises her head and steps off of her. “Sorry, Kiddo.” 

 

  She stays limp in the snow, shivering and waiting for the hit she knows is coming. She let's herself be picked up, the skeleton is carrying her through what appears to be a small town. The enter a house and the skeleton sets her down on a couch. The skeletons leave the room, she stays still absentmindedly picking at her nails as she waits for their return. 

 

  She focuses her mind, listening to the conversation they're having into the other room.

 

_ “Bro, let me see your ribs. I need to know if you're hurt bad.” _

_“Sans, I assure you I am_ _perfectly fine. I am much more worried about the human at the moment!”_

_ “I'm worried about the human to Paps but you gotta let me check your ribs in case any are broken.” _

_ “Very well brother” _

_ “Okay good, it's not that bad.” _

_ “Told you. Now can we go check on the human!?” _

_ “Okay, but try not to scare her again.” _

_ “Scare her!? At least I didn't attack her like some maniac!” _

_ “Sorry, bro you know I'm overprotective. _

_ “I'm not a babybones anymore Sans! I don't need protecting.” _

_ “Sorry.” _

_ “Let's just… talk about this later. We need to make sure the human is alright. _

_ “Okay, Paps.” _

The conversation ended there. 

 

  The human was confused, they almost sounded like they cared about each other but that couldn't be right. Family doesn't care about you, family leaves you behind. Family let's you be sold off for months at a time just to be experimented on. Family starves you and beats you until you learn to obey. You obey like the pathetic, piece of shit dog you are. Family bends you and breaks you until you can take no more. Until you run away. Until you fall down a mountain in a pathetic attempt to end your life. To end your suffering. Family doesn't care about you. 

 

  The skeletons walk back into the room, looking over to the girl with concerned expressions. The shorter one begins to talk. “Hey, Kiddo. I'm real sorry about earlier, I got a bit carried away.” 

 

  “It's okay I'm used to it.” 

 

  The skeleton’s expressions tightened, the edges of their mouths curving downward. 

 

  “Human, could you tell us your name?” The taller skeleton said quietly, obviously attempting to change the subject. 

 

  “S-sorry, I don't have one.” 

 

  “You don't have a name?” The human shook her head. “Well, that's okay! I, the Great Papyrus will just have to name you myself.”

 

  “uh, bro I'm not sure that the best ide-” 

 

  “W-would you really!?” The girl asked excited at the prospect of having a name. 

 

  “Why of course!” The tall skeleton seemed to ponder for a bit. “I've got it! How about Dierdre?” 

 

  A small smile appeared upon the young girl's face. “I love it!” 

 

  She couldn't believe it, she had a name an actual proper name! But what would they want for it, surely she'd have to give something to pay them back. Would they want her to do labor for them? Would they experiment on her? Did they just want a punching bag? They invited her to stay with them, she agreed to afraid of what would happen if she didn't. 

~~

  After a long time of staying with the skeleton brothers, she had realized that they didn't want anything from her. They had healed her visible wounds and fed her without any catch. They cared about her and she cared about them. 

 

  One day a tall, blueish, scary lady with long red hair came to their door demanding to take Dierdre away but they had refused and kept her safe. 

 

  She had eventually told them of how she had been experimented on at a young age, she told them how her parents had been killed in front of her on that fateful day she remembered all too vividly, she told them how her foster parents would starve and beat her, how the other kids in the house would laugh and make fun of her. 

 

  When she told them these things she would cry and she had expected them to be angry with her, to blame her, or even throw her out but no every time they would hug and reassure her until the tears stopped flowing. 

 

  Whenever she had a nightmare instead of being mad for waking them up, they would simply tuck her back into bed and stay with her until she fell back asleep. 

  
  She had grown to trust them and she was healing. She would forever have mental wounds and scars but with the brother's help she knew she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> comments are always appreciated!!


	20. Nobody: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to chapter 15... this was requested I'm just not putting the request here because it wouldn't make much sense without the context 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abuse, referenced abuse

  Sans quickly rushed out the door and towards his small sentry station. After a couple of hours of sitting around and doing nothing, he decided he deserved a break. He began heading towards Grillby’s, completely forgetting yesterday's conversation. He headed inside, ordering a bottle of mustard and some fries. He ate in silence simply listening to the other patrons.   
  
 He turned around just in time to dodge a bone hurling at his head. He looked up in muted horror seeing his brother with the small human cuffed in his arms. “You son of a bitch! How could you betray me like this, betray the whole underground!?”   
  
 “B-boss I c-can e-explain-”

  
 “Shut it! I Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard hereby declare you guilty of treason for harboring and protecting a human. You will be sentenced to a punishment of the highest order, execution.”

  
 Another bone attack was hurdled towards Sans, who barely managed to duck out of the way. He summed a large blaster aiming it at his brother, he had to get her away from him. He fired at his brother's side, burning the entire left side of his body. Papyrus gasped in pain, momentarily letting his guard down. That was just enough for Sans to grab the human and run, run out of the bar, run past his house, run all the way to the door outside the ruins.

  
 He jerked at the door, desperately trying to pull it open. Papyrus was right behind them, they were trapped. He got in front of the human, trying to make a shield with his body. Papyrus advanced on them, pulling out a bone and holding it to Sans's pseudo throat. “Any last words, brother?” 

 

  “B-boss! Wait! P-please! The h-human c-could be u-useful to you!” 

 

  Papyrus pressed the bone closer to Sans's throat. “Explain.” 

 

 “T-they can see i-into the f-future.” 

 

  “Sans, now is not the time to fuck with me.”

 

  “It's t-true b-boss she w-writes all her p-perdictions in a j-jornal.”

 

   Papyrus turned his head slightly, looking at the human. “Is this true, human?” 

 

  “Yes.” The human quickly says, tears stinging at her eyes. She didn't want to see Sans die.

 

  “Prove it.”

 

   The human reached into her pocket quickly pulling out a small journal and hands it in the general direction of the skeleton’s voice. Papyrus snatches the journal out of her hands, quickly flipping through pages and reading entries. Papyrus smirkes. “Good job, brother. You have finally done something useful for once.” 

 

  The bone against Sans’s neck is drawn away. “I d-did?” 

 

  “Yes, you did. The human is going to help me become king.” 

 

  The human squeaked in surprise “I am?” 

 

  “If you want to live you will.” The human timidly agreed and in only a few weeks time had Papyrus become king. Asgore along with his followers where nothing but dust now. 

~~

  They had confessed their love for each other after the nearly being killed by Boss. Sans was grateful this had been the first time in a long time he had been able to get any alone time with his precious doll and boy did he need it. He was in the middle of a heat cycle and his doll was the only one that could soothe the burning ache in his bones. 

 

  The first time Papyrus had caught them in such an intimate position he had punished Sans greatly for it but after catching  them several more times, Papyrus had given in and let Sans have this luxury. 

  
  His doll scraped her delicate fingers along his scarred ribcage. His phalanges ran across her beautiful, unmarred flesh. Their moans rang out, loudly within Papyrus’s castle. Papyrus was probably upset, he'd probably punish them later for being so noisy and keeping him up late. They didn't care, they had each other and that's all that mattered to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly like the original ending better but this is nice to... I guess.
> 
> Anyway comments are always appreciated!!


	21. G+G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Grillby (the purple flame dude on Tumblr) with original sans.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: non-consensual kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this took me way too long to get out... but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

  Through most of the universes Sans had traveled there had almost always been one constant, the Grillbys’ that lived in them were always kind, polite, and good listeners. This was sadly not the case with this Grillby, this Grillby was crude, unfriendly, and violent but the jerk made good food. Even better than his own Grillby’s food, so Sans could put up with a little attitude as long as he got feed but what he couldn't put up with was the constant sexual jokes and innuendos. He was in the little bar now, drinking some concoction the flame had made for him and fending off the bartender’s advances. Not the easiest feat to do while drunk.

 

  He slapped the hand that began to snake towards his clothed pelvis, giving the flame a harsh glare. He would admit he did have the smallest of crushes on this Grillby but that didn't mean he was about to roll over and let this idiot do whatever he wanted. 

 

  “Come on, Blue just let me have a touch.” 

 

  God, Sans hated that nickname. “Fuck off and get me more to drink.” 

 

  Grillby winked. “Whatever you want, sweetcheeks.” He grabbed another bottle, leaning down and kissing the skeleton before he handed it to him. 

 

  Sans's face light up with a bright blue blush, immediately pushing the bartender away from him. “What the fuck, dude!?” 

 

  Grillby, seemed to quirk an eyebrow. “Hmm, I'm sorry did I misread the situation?” He asked, slightly amused. 

 

  “Yes! You could have at least asked first!” 

 

  Grillby smirked. “So, you admit you wanted a kiss.” 

 

  “Wha- no! That's not what I meant!” 

  
  “Oh, so you want another one.” Grillby leaned down, about to give the other another kiss when his flaming head snapped to the side all dull pain developing on his cheek. Grillby laughed as the other glared at him, sliding off his stool and walking out of the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	22. Julienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Can you write one where a vampire girl falls into the Underground in the Underfell universe and meets UF Papyrus. They begin a heated, sexual relationship involving BDSM (they take turns with who tops) and eventually the vampire girl starts to go Yandere for him. This makes Papyrus love her even more. But how will he react when she starts harming Sans, who he secretly cared deeply for, and kills Undyne?  
> Can you add a scene where they're both drunk as hell? I love drunk scenes.  
> Maybe that's how Papyrus finds out it was the vampire girl (her name is Julienne) who killed Undyne. She's drunk and lets it slip. You don't have to do that tho. Honestly, as long as there's a drunk scene, I'm happy. If you want Papyrus to find out a different way, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. After all, you're the writer. ;)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the last Oc request... after this I am finally done with Oc requests... finally free

 

  Julienne had fallen during the night, sometime in the winter, about a month ago. They had fallen in love, something quite foreign to Papyrus. Love wasn't something that existed, nor something that should exist but yet he found himself completely infatuated with this girl. The girl was nothing special, she wasn't extremely thin, she didn't have a big bust but Papyrus didn't care. Looks never really mattered all that much to Papyrus.

  They'd had sex, many times. It was always heated and rough. Papyrus was allowed to do nearly anything he wanted to her in the bedroom and she never complained, seeming to thoroughly enjoy the pain. And in turn Papyrus would allow her to do whatever she wished to him, he didn't quite enjoy the pain as much but still found it pleasurable on some level.

  Papyrus’s favorite thing about the girl was that she would kill for him. She seemed to kill anyone who even looked at him wrong, it was a trait Papyrus found incredibly sexy.

  They were drunk now, Julienne going off on some tangent about how she hated her parents and for some reason Papyrus found it incredibly funny. They talked and drank for hours, mostly about nonsense that they probably wouldn't even remember the next day. The topic of Undyne’s came up somehow and Julienne had drunkenly admitted to murdering her, Papyrus in his drunk state also found this incredibly hilarious.

~~

  Papyrus woke up, his head pounding and the excessive need to drink something taking hold of him. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a large cup, filling it with water, and downing it with one go. He tried to make himself look presentable before walking out of the bathroom and out of the house. He walked to Undyne’s, arriving a few minutes ahead of time for their daily training sessions they would have. He waited a while, realizing she wasn't going to show up.

  He stomped home angrily. That ungrateful bitch! He took time out of his very busy schedule to train with her and she didn't even bother to show up! He slammed his front door open, the sight that greeted him made his stomach drop. Julienne had Sans pinned beneath her, his soul in one hand, a knife in the other.

  Papyrus charged at her, throwing her of his brother. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?”

   Julienne giggle, squeezing Sans’s soul tightly. “Getting rid of the competition.” She plunged the knife deeply into Sans soul, twisting it a few times for good measure and he soon crumbled to dust.

 **  
** Tears slipped down the usually calm skeleton’s face. No! No, no, no this couldn't be happening! This couldn't be real! He wrapped his hands tightly around the girl's throat, eventually she went limp in his grasp, proud smile still upon her face, the knife clattering uselessly to the floor, and Papyrus was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	23. Nightmares and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see UL Sans and UF Sans. Maybe UL trying to comfort UF, the only way he knows how? XwX
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I apologize for that but I will update a longer chapter later today as well... so hopefully you aren't too upset.

Red was crying again, coming down from another nightmare. Lust hated when this happened, he hated seeing poor Red cry but at least he could help when this happened. He was good at making people forget, even if only for a little while. 

 He racked his hand across the other’s ribcage, listening to the other gasp. It was beautiful. Red was beautiful. He grasped a rib, pulling, and tugging gently. Red’s tears had lessened. 

 

  He moved his hand lower, massaging the other's hips, starting at the iliac crests, and moving down to the ischium. He moved his hands once again, tracing them along his sacrum, and down to his coccyx. Red’s tears had stopped now. He rubbed harder at the beautiful bones beneath him, coaxing out wonderful sounds of pleasure. Red was writhing beneath him, holding onto him tightly, scrambling for purchase. 

 

  His breathy moans and pants like music to his nonexistent ears. Red was exquisite, angelic even, and he was his. All his. Red and purple light filled the room, both parties having reached their climaxes. 

  
  He pulled Red close, interlocking their ribcages, their souls pulsed calmly in the afterglow. They Fell into a peaceful slumber, neither party haunted by nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	24. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans is ready to commit suicide to escape the abuse he's suffered at the hands of Papyrus and the people of Snowdin, but as he stood on the chair noose around his neck, ready to kick away, Papyrus walks in, sees what's going on, and stops him. When Sans reveals why he was going to kill himself, Papyrus is struck with guilt at the fact that it's his fault. He become fiercely protective of Sans and wants to help him, but how is he supposed to help Sans if he doesn't even trust him? Btw, I love your stories! I've always like angst!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: attempted suicide, abuse, implied abuse, suicidal thoughts

  Sans couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the way everyone would push him around, the way his brother would push him around, the yelling, the slaps, the kicks, the beatings. He just couldn't take it anymore. He knew everyone hated him, Papyrus hated him. He was done, it had all become to much. 

 

  He had found some rope at the dump and he had fashioned it into a noose. He had pulled over a chair and he had to stand on his tiptoes to properly hang the rope up in his room. He pulled the rope down, sticking his head through the hole. This was it, his way out. A few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. 

 

  He kicked the chair out from underneath him, just as the door slammed open and a familiar booming voice filled the room. 

~~

  Papyrus was fucking pissed off, his good for nothing brother hadn't been at his post all day. Papyrus checked the most obvious places first Grillby’s and the door to the ruins when he found Sans in neither of those places he walked home, the little shit was probably lounging around on the couch. He opened the front door, closing and locking it behind him. Finding Sans was not on the couch, he began walking up the stairs. 

 

  He slammed his brother's door open. “Sans you lazy piece of shit!-” His voice died in his throat at the sight that greeted him. The sound of a chair clattering to the ground filled the room. He rushed over to his brother, summoning a bone and quickly cutting through the rope the held him by the neck. His brother fell to the floor with a thud. 

 

  “Sans!”

 

  He scrambled to pick his brother off of the floor, tears streaming down his face. He cradled his brother's body close to his chest, hugging him tightly far to afraid to let go. He didn't want to think about it but his mind began to wonder. What would have happened if he had come just a few minutes later than he did. Of course he knew the answer but the thought made his nonexistent gut drop and bile rise within his throat. A couple more minutes and he would have greeted a pile of dust. A couple more minutes and his brother would be gone forever. 

 

  He noticed Sans was shivering, shaking in his grasp. Oh God Sans, how was he supposed to even start that conversation. He just asked the first question that came to mind. “Sans, why?” His voice sounded broken and weak. 

 

  Sans looked up at him, eye sockets blank. 

 

  “Sans?” 

 

  That seemed to snap the small skeleton out of it as he began to sob and stutter. “W-why d-didn't y-you l-let m-me d-die!?” The smaller yelled. “I k-know I-it’s w-what y-you w-want, I k-know y-you h-hate m-me! W-why c-can't y-you l-let m-me d-die!?”

 

  Guilt stabbed at the taller’s soul and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This was his fault, he had made his brother feel this way. He had never outwardly said the words I hate you to the other but his actions had been enough to convince the other. He had to fix this. He cradled his brother's body close, rocking the sobbing skeleton back and forth.

 

   “Sans.” 

 

  The shivering skeleton looked up towards him. 

 

  “Sans, I don't want you dead and despite what you might think I don't hate you.” 

 

  Sans sockets widened for a moment before his face turned cold, giving Papyrus a harsh glare. “D-don't! Don't, f-fucking lie to me!” 

 

  Papyrus’s frown deepened. No, no, no Sans couldn't think he was lying! He had to convince his brother! “Sans, I'm not-” 

 

  “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Sans's hands were covering the place his ears would be if he had any. 

 

  “Sans, please-”

 

  “No! I'm done!” Sans teleported out of his grasp.

 

  “Sans!?” Papyrus hopped to his feet. “Sans!?” His head snapped from side to side. “Sans!?” He ran through the house, desperately hoping his brother was still inside. 

 

  After finding no trace of him, he ran outside. He ran throughout Snowdin, searching for any sign of his brother. After hours of searching the snowy landscape and still finding nothing his hope began to dwindle. It was getting dark, it was dangerous to be out at this time. He had to find Sans, he just had to. 

 

  He began searching Waterfall when he heard a scream, it was faint but Papyrus bolted towards it. When he got to the source of the screams, he was met with a very disturbing sight. Sans lay there on the ground, he body mangled. Bones were broken and twisted every which way, his breathing was ragged and hoarse. Dust was beginning to flake off the small body.

 

  It was night now and they were out in the open, he had to get them somewhere safe before he could even consider healing Sans. He carefully scooped Sans up and began running home. He ran so fast, his legs burned but he couldn't slow down. Sans was dusting, he had to go faster. After what seemed like forever, they reached home. 

 

  Papyrus slammed the door open and carefully deposited his injured brother on the couch. He sank to his knees next to his brother and began the long healing process. By the time he was finally finished, Sans had long since passed out. Papyrus quickly followed suit, falling tiredly asleep on the floor.

 

  Papyrus was the first to wake up the next day, gently shaking the other awake as well. Tired eyes blinked up at him. 

 

  “Who?” Papyrus asked angrily. 

 

  “Wha-” 

 

  “Who hurt you?” 

 

  “I don't know.” 

 

  Papyrus lifted Sans up by the front of his shirt with one hand and positioned his other hand to strike. “WHO HURT YOU!?” 

 

  Sans cowered, flinching and covering his head. Tears flowing down his face. “I… hic…  d-don't k-know.” 

 

  Papyrus lowered his hand, guilt once again twisting in his gut. He pulled Sans to his chest, hugging him tightly. “Shh, shh. That's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Never again. Okay. I'm never gonna hurt you again, I promise. Okay. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sorry.” Papyrus repeated the words, hoping to sooth his sobbing brother, they would get through this. They had to. 

  
  
  They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	25. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible CherryBlossom? (Classic Papyrus and UF Sans) Really fluffy stuff, but I wouldn't be opposed to some smut too. But just the really sweet kind! Because it's a very sweet cuddly ship <3
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I'm not the best at fluff but I tried okay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 Sans was completely baffled by this strange turn of events, in no other reset had this happened. The brother he knew was gone, not dead or missing but different. He had seemed to change. There was no yelling, no fighting, no insults, nothing like that had happened since the last reset. It was odd seeing Papyrus like this. 

 

  He dressed differently to, he swapped his black chest plate out for a white one, his black pants exchanged for small blue shorts. It was honestly kind of adorable to see his brother like this, to see him acting so caring and kind. He had began to have feelings for this new version of his brother and he was pretty sure Papyrus felt the same, he had been much more affectionate as of late. Insisting upon late night kisses and surprise hugs. 

 

  Sans would make supper for them every night and even though it was always terrible, Papyrus would praise him and thank him for the meal. He didn't have to hide as much from Papyrus anymore, whatever he did Papyrus seemed to promote and encourage. Of course there were a few exceptions to that, Papyrus still nagged him about sleeping at his post or going to Grillby’s to often but now Papyrus seemed more like a moma bird rather than the overbearing sibling he usually was. 

 

  Papyrus sometimes brought him gifts, little things here and there. It was nice. Every night he would tuck Papyrus into bed and Papyrus would request a bedtime story. Sans would read him one, give him a peck on the “lips”, and head off to his own room for some well deserved sleep. 

 

  If he had a nightmare Papyrus was there to comfort him, letting him sleep in his bed and curl up against his chest until his sobs subsided. 

 

  They'd sleep together, it would always be a mutual thing. Caresses and praises would given to each other. Firm but loving touches across each other's bones and after it was done they would lay cuddled up together, falling asleep in their lover's arms. Sans loved Papyrus and he knew Papyrus loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	26. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got one! Red rebels against Papyrus.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abuse, sibling abuse, implied/referenced abuse, murder, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

  Sans was laying on the ground clutching his injured rib cage. Papyrus only scoffed at him before kicking at his ribs. Sans let out a small keen when the foot connected with his already injured rib cage.

 

  Sans felt something snap in him when he heard laughter from the tall monster. Fucking laughter! Anger override all other emotions, his eye glowed a dark crimson. He took hold of his brother's soul, flinging him into a nearby wall. He heard a resounding crack when his siblings head hit the wall.

 

  Papyrus didn't care about him. Papyrus never cared about him.

 

  He held his brother in place against the wall, summoning several bones and thrusting them towards his brother's body. One of the bones punctured the other's humerus, another jutting out of the other's radius, one through his femur, ischium, a few through his ribs, and a few scattered along the wall next to him. A mix of marrow and dust was seeping out of each wound, staining the ivory bones.

 

  Papyrus stares at him wide eyed. “Sans?”

 

 He ignores his brother, like Papyrus had ignored him so many times before. He walks silently towards his brother, eyes reflecting so many emotions it's impossible to distinguish just one. Sans stops in front of his brother, judging. Papyrus’s eyes are full of fear and possibly betrayal as well. Sans almost laughs at the sight. Almost. The Great and Terrible Papyrus reduced to nothing more than a quivering pile of bones from a 1 Atk monster, it's funny really.

 

  Sans grabs onto a bone that's protruding through his brother's chest, Papyrus gives a cry and his hp drops when he pulls it out. Tears are flowing down the taller’s face.

 

  Sans clutches the bone he's holding tighter and tighter as his own tears begin brimming in his sockets. The fucker doesn't have the right! Doesn't have the right to make him feel this way! Make him feel like he's the one at fault… like Papyrus is the victim in this situation. It isn't fair! The other had called him weak, pathetic, inadequate for crying. Yet when the other did it Sans felt deeply ashamed and guilty for ever daring to harm his brother.

 

  “Sans.”

 

  He realizes he's been staring at his brother for who knows how long.

 

  He hears a wet bark of laughter. “You can't do it can you.” The other practically spits the words. “You really are pathetic.”

 

  Before Sans realizes it theirs marrow coating him and bone protruding through his brother's chest, directly where his soul rests. His brother's eyes are blown wide, expression unreadable, dusts flaking off of him. Sans covers his mouth in shock. He didn't mean to. He swears he didn't.

 

  The bones holding his brother in place against the wall disappear with a pop and he catches his brother before he can hit the floor. He lays him down gently, desperately trying to heal Papyrus’s limp form. It's no use a direct hit to the soul would kill even the strongest of monsters. There's soon nothing but a pile of dust coating the floor and Sans is sobbing. Sobbing over his brother's dust. Oh God, his little brother. He's gone. Gone and it's all his fault.

 

  Dead.

 

  Dust.

 

  Deceased.

 

  Gone forever.

 

  He's alone now.

 

  Truly alone and it's his fault.

 

  His fault.

  
  Sans eventually falls asleep lying in his brother's dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp it's 3 in the morning I'm headed to bed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	27. Golden Pillars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is put into a coma, and the story is told through his perspective as he realizes that he's in the coma and is trying to wake up.  
> Like he's having a vivid dream (or nightmare) while unconscious.
> 
> So heres some confusing nightmare/dream shit... enjoy?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: death, murder, nightmare, charcter in a coma, idk stuff,

 Golden pillars line the room, magnificent stain glass windows decorate the walls, gold light filters into the hall. To most the hall is a beautiful place, a place for pleasant walks, a place to calm yourself and think. Sans used to be one of those monsters but then the human had come and everything had changed. 

 

  A blade swung at him, he leaned back narrowly avoiding the slash. He sent a volley of sharpened bones towards the human, a few hit their mark but the human managed to dodge the rest. He wiped some sweat from his brow, they had been fighting for so long and it was certainly taking its toll on Sans. His poor bones ached from exhaustion and his magic was at alarmingly low levels. 

 

  He hadn't even noticed falling asleep when a sharp pain rippled across his chest. He gave a loud cry and grabbed at his ribs, falling to his knees. The last thing he saw before fading to dust was a pair of dust covered shoes leaving his body to die. 

 

  Some time passed before he opened his eyes. To his surprise he was still in the hall, he briefly wondered if there had been a reset but that thought quickly vanished when he noticed the human was nowhere to be seen and the large amount of marrow staining his chest. 

 

  “Sans.” 

 

  He snapped his head around, that sounded like Papyrus but it couldn't be Papyrus was dead. 

 

  “I don't know if you can hear me.”  

 

  Sans tried to answer his brother but he couldn't speak, couldn't even utter a sound. 

 

  “It's been three weeks now, brother.” 

 

  Three weeks? What on earth was Papyrus talking about. 

 

  “The healers say that you might… not wake up-” 

 

  He felt a wetness graze his bones, a whimper could be heard, followed by several more. It sounded like sobbing, was Papyrus doing that but why would he? 

 

  “-But I believe in you. I know you'll wake up. You have to.” 

 

  The words sounded weak, muffled by sobs. Sans desperately wanted to comfort his sibling. He ran out of the hall, spotting nothing but the tall buildings in New Home. He felt a tightness around his body, as he was wrapped into an invisible hug. The farther he walked through the streets the more dust he saw, no one was left to honor the fallen. 

 

  More sobbing could be heard as his body was clutched tighter. 

 

  Sans eventually ended up in Hotland, still nothing but dust. So much dust. It coated his already stained clothing, it clung to his bones in an uncomfortably familiar way. 

 

  The arms withdrew. “They say I have to go now, they say you need rest. Goodbye Sans” 

 

  Sans tried calling out to his brother, he wanted him to stay. He wanted to have those arms wrapped around him again. He didn't care if he couldn't see his brother, he needed him here. He managed to make a soft murmur, it was completely unintelligible but it seemed to do the trick. 

 

  “Sans!?” 

 

  He managed to make another pathetic sound.

 

  “I'll be right back Sans! I'll get the healer!” Footsteps faded and returned twice as loud. 

 

  Sans stood where he was, not sure if him moving out of Hotland would effect whatever his brother was trying to do. He felt another set of hands on him, poking and prodding at him. Something small and sharp being pushed into his humerus. He felt his soul being summoned and his stats being checked. He gasped and tried to cover his chest, unable to stop his soul from being removed. 

 

  “This is remarkable! His stats have risen to healthy numbers and he seems to be aware. If things continue as they are now your brother should wake from his coma in a few days.” 

 

  Coma? He was in a coma? But how? He leaned down, running his hand across the grainy texture of the dust coated ground. It all seemed so real, how could this all be just a dream. 

 

  He heard Papyrus let out a squeal of joy. “Do you hear that brother!? You're going to wake up!” 

 

  He smiled and continued walking, perhaps he could help himself wake up. 

 

  “We should really let him rest now.” The unfamiliar voice said. “Okay, Goodbye brother.” 

 

  There was nothing but silence now. He continued his trek, walking through into and through Waterfall. He ended up in Snowdin, walking into his house and up to his room. It was strange his room was different, boxes lined every wall. 

 

  He grabbed a random one and began rummaging through it, it contained an assortment of pictures. Some of which seemed to be of the surface, others of Snowdin and other places within the underground. He came across one of himself lying in a hospital bed, asleep.

 

  He gasped, sitting up from where he was laying. He saw cords and wires connected to himself and in a panic began ripping them out, a loud beeping began and people were rushing in the room. They held his arms down, and reconnected the wires. Someone was talking to him, asking him questions. 

 

  The beeping had stopped. More people were there now, Papyrus, Undyne, Alyphs, and some of the healers. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, it was all quite overwhelming. He still couldn't speak, besides pathetic moans and whimpers. 

  
  His eyes landed on his brother and he held his arms out like a child. His brother got the message and enveloped him in a tight embrace. Tears slipped from his sockets, he didn't know why he was crying but he couldn't seem to stop. He drifted off in his brother's arms, falling into a less permanent slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	28. 2:59 am im fucking tired... wtf is wrong with me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Awesome idea! So, all of the UT, UF, US, and UL Sanses and Papyruses are thrown together in the same universe and hilarity ensues!
> 
> UT Sans= Sans  
> UT Papyrus= Papyrus  
> UF Sans= Red  
> UF Papyrus= Edge  
> US Sans= Blueberry  
> US Papyrus= Stretch  
> UL Sans= Lust  
> UL Papyrus= Tart
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none(?)

Papyrus was quite excited, ever since Sans and Alphys had discovered the existence of several alternate universes he had been able to do so many new things and make so many new friends. Lust and Tart had invited himself and his brother to a little get together with a few other alternates of themselfs. 

 

  He knew it was custom to bring something for the hosts of the party, though Papyrus had never been to a party before so he had asked Sans. Sans had suggested “literally anything alcoholic” but Papyrus was far to responsible to try Sans's suggestion. He wasn't exactly sure but he was guessing that traveling between universes while drunk wouldn't turn out well. So Papyrus graciously made an abundance of spaghetti to bring to the party. 

 

  He grabbed a few of the many tupperware containers full of spaghetti, grabbing the rest with his magic and calling out to his brother. “Sans! Hurry up, we're already late!” 

 

  Sans came stumbling out of his room and walked into the kitchen. “Calm down bro. Their not going to care if were a few minutes late.” 

 

  Papyrus gasped, actually offended by his brother's lack of manners. “A few minutes!? Really Sans! Were already almost forty-three minutes late because you took so long getting ready!” 

 

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “Not my fault. You're the one that's always telling me to try my best in whatever I do. I was just trying my best at getting ready.” 

 

  “Whatever, good job. Im proud of you and all that… can we go now!?” 

 

  “Okay, yeah let's go.” Sans reaches up, grasping Papyrus shoulder tightly and teleporting them both to their friend’s universe. They land in Lust and Tart’s kitchen. 

 

  Papyrus set down the several contains of spaghetti on a rather large table already covered in various foods and desserts. They walk out of the kitchen to see the blaring party. Music is blaring and the lights are dimmed.

 

  Tart and Blueberry are dancing about, swinging their hips from side to side with the beat of the music, smiling widely at each other. Edge is standing in a corner, arms crossed, glaring towards Lust who was seated upon a very blushing Red. Stretch was nowhere to be seen, he either didn't bother to come or he was outside smoking alone. 

  
  Papyrus giggled rushing over and joining Tart and Blueberry. Sans walked over to Lust and Red, sitting himself next to Red. He grabbed Red’s head turning it towards his own and connecting their pseudo lips. He heard Edge let out a screech and a door opening then slamming shut. Sans smirked, he loved aggravating that nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wright things that are ment to be funny... 
> 
> Anyway.... blah, blah, blah, comments are always appreciated... thank you.


	29. G+G part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a part two for G+G(This is a continuation of chapter 21)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none

As much of Sans would love to avoid the bar, something or rather someone always drew him back. He had been thinking about his last visit for quite some time now. That kiss that had left him a blushing mess the entire way home, heck even thinking about it made him flustered. That damn flame element always knew how to get him riled up and it just wasn't fair. 

 

  How could such a rude monster make him feel that way. It wasn't as if the flame actually liked him, he just enjoyed teasing him. Dang it! Why did he have to feel this way? Why couldn't he just brush of this feeling like he did everything else? 

 

  It would have been fine had he fallen for literally anyone else but no he just had to fall for the rudest, meanest, most uncaring monster possible. Damn his feelings. Damn the stupid way his soul would flutter when the other looked at him with those stupidly beautiful eyes of his. 

 

  He had never been interested in anyone before, never wanted to date but as soon as he walked into purple flame idiot's bar with that alternate version of himself his heart just had to skip a beat. Why did he have to fall for this Grillby? 

 

  He sighed, walking to the front of the bar slowly and taking his normal seat. He tried his best to avoid the flame element’s constant stare. Yet he found himself mesmerized with the way his flames would dance and flicker widely, unlike his own Grillby whose flames were calm and gentle. 

 

  The flame walked over to him, stupid smirk on his face. “Back for more?” The flame questioned, clearly amused. 

 

  Sans huffed. “If you mean food then yes.” 

 

  “I think you know what I mean.” Grillby said with a wink.

 

  Sans sighed, rolling his eyes. “If it will make my food appear faster than yes.” The flame just stared back at him. 

  
  “uh- I mean…” Sans sputtered, pulling his hood over his head. He fucked up. He fucked up bad. A sudden heat was on him as he was kissed by the rough flame. After a bit the flame pulled back, a smug grin on his face. “I'll go get your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this garbage??
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	30. Flowey's new pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you can do a flowey kidnapping sans fanfic?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: kidnapping, nothing else?
> 
> I've literally had no sleep, it's 7 am I have to get ready for the day and I haven't slept at all... ugh.

 “Sans! Brother, it's time to wake up! I've made breakfast!” Papyrus’s booming voice woke Sans from his slumber.

 

  Sans groaned, rubbing at his sockets. He rolled himself out of bed and onto the floor with a thump, laying there a few seconds before picking himself off the floor. He walked over to his dresser, pulling it open and rummaging through it in hopes of finding some semi-clean clothes. Sans silently congratulated himself on his find, a white shirt with no stains and only smelled vaguely of ketchup. 

 

  He slipped off the shirt he was wearing, and pulled the cleaner one on. He didn't bother with his shorts, he'd change those tomorrow… or the next day. He walked out of his room and down the small set of stairs. He walked into the kitchen and greeted his brother with a small wave. “What's for breakfast?” 

 

  “Spaghetti of course! Honestly Sans, I make it everyday how do you always forget?” 

 

  Sans chuckled at his brother's antics. “Of course! What a silly question to ask.” 

 

  “Yes, silly indeed.” Papyrus filled two plates with spaghetti, setting them at the table and the two brothers sat down and began to eat their meals. Once the two were finished, Papyrus took both their plates and began thoroughly washing them within the sink. “I'm gonna get going, bro.” 

 

  “Okay, Sans have a nice day at work.” Papyrus said, not turning from his dishes.

 

  Sans gathered his magic and teleported near his station, walking the rest of the way and plopping himself down onto the stool behind it. He sighed laying his head onto his sentry station and shutting his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt anything. 

 

  He awoke from a sharp pain in his uppermost rib. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see blood seeping from the now missing rib. He whined in pain as he held his shirt to the rib, trying to stop the bleeding. A familiar laugh sounded, looking up he saw Flowey holding his missing rib. “Howdy, Trashbag!” 

 

  Sans grit his teeth in annoyance. “What do you want?” 

 

  Flowey smiled. “Just to have a little fun! It's been rather boring lately. Don't you agree Sansy!” 

 

  Sans summoned a blaster. “What do you mean ‘fun’?” 

 

  Sans shrieked as a vine wrapped around his femur and lifted him into the air, dangling  him upside down high above the ground and rendering him helpless. The blaster dispersed in his small moment of panic. “Flowey, fucking put me down!” 

 

  The vine tightened around his leg. Flowey’s expression changed to something sinister. “Someone with one hp should learn to watch their mouth.” 

 

  Another vine snaked up under his shirt, snapping another rib. Tears pooled in the skeleton’s sockets. Fuck, that hurt! Flowey giggled at the skeleton’s change in expression. “You're gonna come home with me!” 

 

  “Home?” Sans echoed.  

 

  The flower said nothing, lowering him to the ground and heading off in some random direction, pulling Sans along after him. Sans squirmed trying to be rid of the vine pulling him along the ground. With every failed attempt the vine would tighten, Sans stopped struggling when it got so tight it felt his bone would break. They stopped at the ruins door. 

 

  Flowey burrowed himself underground, pulling Sans down with him. Sans grunted as he fell into some kind of cave. 

 

  “Ah, home sweet home!” 

 

  Sans looked around, seeing nothing but dirt, vines, and roots. The vine released him. He leaned down rubbing at his sore femur, slightly wincing at the pain in his chest when he leaned over. “Seriously what do you want?” 

 

  “Like I said, Sansy I've gotten board! So I decided to get a pet!” 

 

  “A pet? What you get a dog or something?” 

 

  “Silly Sansy, your not a dog!” 

 

  Sans finally put things together in his head. “You're going to try to keep me as a pet!?” Sans questioned, trying and failing to summon a blaster. 

 

  “Not try, I am going to keep you as a pet! Oh and your magic won't work here, trust me!” 

 

  “That's fucked up, Flowey. Let me go!” 

 

  “Trashbag, watch your language! Bad skeletons get punished!” Several vines wrapped around him squeezing tightly, a few of his ribs cracked under the pressure. 

 

  Sans grimaced, just thinking about all the things Flowey could do to him made him nervous. He'd just have to be Flowey’s pet until he found a way out of here or till next reset. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


	31. Existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey mustard
> 
> Whelp they didn't specify what they wanted so I kinda went crazy... im so sorry(also honeymustard is my favorite ship)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: implied rape/non-con, rape/non-con elements, implied abuse, abuse, sibling abuse, sexual abuse, physical abuse, verbal abuse, death, unborn child death

 Sans never knew why Papyrus hated him but he knew for a fact that Papyrus did indeed hate him. He had pounded that and several other facts into him on a daily basis. Sans knew his place and he knew it well. He was an object for Papyrus to do whatever he pleased to. A punching bag for when he was angry, a foot stool to aid his tired feet, a sex doll to fulfill his wants and needs. He was whatever Papyrus wanted him to be. 

 

  He wasn't allowed to leave the house under any circumstances. He wasn't sure if anyone even knew he existed, sure it's possible that some random monster had walked by the house and heard his screams but said monster monster still would have no idea who those screams belonged to. He didn't exist outside the walls of his home. 

 

  Papyrus existed, he had friends, he had a job, he had a life. 

 

  He wasn't allowed to do things of importance, completely reliant on his brother. Papyrus did everything for him, he would decide when Sans deserved to eat, how much he would be given, bathe him, when to sleep, when he was warranted to pleasure Papyrus. 

 

  Sans didn't mind pleasuring his brother, he didn't like it but hurt less than most other things his brother did to him, on rare occasion he would even receive praise. Phrases such as “Good bitch” and “ah so good” had been uttered a couple of times. 

 

  Sans liked praise, it meant he had made Papyrus happy and happy Papyrus was the best thing ever. Happy Papyrus meant he was more likely to be fed that day, possibly with a larger portion than normal, happy Papyrus didn't hurt him as much. He liked happy Papyrus.

 

  Sans always tried to make Papyrus happy. He failed often. He was such a screw up. He knew this, Papyrus told him so. Papyrus was always right, if he said that Sans had broken the glass on purpose than he had broken the glass on purpose.

 

  He never fought back, not once. He wouldn't dare, that would make Papyrus upset and upset Papyrus was the worse. Upset Papyrus never feed him, upset Papyrus beat him til he was nearly dust, upset Papyrus would leave him alone for days, upset Papyrus hated him. 

~~

  A door opened and slammed shut, Papyrus was home. “Come, Bitch.” Sans rushed from where he had been to stand before his brother waiting for instruction.  “I've had a stressful day at work.” 

 

  Sans dropped to his knees, immediately knowing what Papyrus wanted. He watched as Papyrus removed his long black pants, picking them up and folding them in a neat pile. He grabbed the back of Sans’s head, guiding it forward. Sans parted his teeth allowing his brother's erection to be shoved into his mouth.

 

  He kept his arms slack, besides making a tongue Papyrus liked to do all the work. His brother held his head tight. He scrapped his sharpened phalanges across his skull, creating small lines across his skull. He gagged and sputtered around the cock but made no move to pull away, ignoring the tears pooling in his sockets he tried his best to relax his throat and breath through his nose hole. 

 

  By the time Papyrus had finished inside of him, his jaw was sore and he had cum dripping down his face. He didn't wipe it away in fear of being hit, instead letting it sit and dry like the many other times they had done this.

 

  It was time to eat, not for him but for Papyrus. He stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor as Papyrus went to go prepare himself a meal. The smell of tomatoes and basil drifted into his nose hole making his metaphorical stomach clench in pain, it had been quite a while since Papyrus had fed him. The sound of plates clanking together filled his nonexistent ears, Papyrus was most likely eating his meal at this point. 

 

  Some more time passed before his brother walked in front of him holding a plate, setting it before him. It was empty besides a couple of noodles and some sauce smeared across it. He looked up to his brother, silently asking for permission. Papyrus gave a stiff nod and that was all Sans needed to lean down and began lapping at his meal, finishing it quickly. Papyrus picked up the plate, he pointed towards a small corner next to the couch. “Go to sleep.” Sans nodded, crawling off and laying on the floor. He curled himself into a small ball, shutting his eyes and falling into a slumber.

~~

  He woke up on something incredibly soft with something warm swaddling him.

 

  “Is he going to be okay?” An anxious voice asked.

 

  “I-I re-really can't be su-ure. The vid-eo feed I g-ot from his u-universe was ex-extremely disturbing.” 

 

  He blinked his eyes open seeing his brother wearing a bright orange hoodie and some monster in a lab coat. He sat up slowly, not sure what he was to do in this situation, he had never met any monster besides his brother. His eyes looked over to Papyrus for guidance. Two sets off eyes turned towards him. 

 

  “Oh! Y-you're awake.” The one in the lab coat muttered. 

 

  He looked once again to his brother,hoping for some kind of explanation. 

 

  Papyrus waved his hand at him. “Hi, little guy. How ya feeling?” 

 

  He shook his head, he wasn't supposed to talk, Papyrus didn't like when he talked. 

 

  “Little guy?” 

 

  He made an unintelligible noise, he didn't know what to do. Either way he'd be disobeying Papyrus.

 

  “Shy? That's okay. You're probably confused. My names Papyrus and this is Undyne.” He pointed to the monster in the lab coat. “I am  _ not _ your brother, you're in another universe. Your brother is still in your universe. Do you understand?” 

 

  He honestly had no clue to what Papyrus was talking about but he nodded his head anyway. He believed him, Papyrus was always right. Alternate universe or not. Taking a chance he spoke.“C-c-can I a-ask a q-q-question?”

 

  “You just did.” Papyrus said with a smirk. 

 

  Sans lowered his head, not understanding the obvious joke.

 

Papyrus was quick to notice the smaller’s distress. “Oh, hey. I'm sorry, of course you can.” 

 

  “H-how d-did I g-get h-h-here?” 

 

  “We have had a portal to alternate universes for a while now, something left behind from the old Royal Scientist. When  Undyne and I began monitoring a few alternate universes to our own, we came across yours. We also discovered a pretty disturbing consistency in yours, we used the portal to take you out of that awful place.” Papyrus paused for a second, letting the words sink into the little skeleton. After a bit he continued. “I know I'm probably the last person you want to be around but until we find something more permanent you'll be staying with my brother and I.”

 

 “O-okay.”

~~

  They had arrived at a similar house, most things were the same. Only a few differences between this one and his own, this one had pictures of the residents on the walls, was a bit more cluttered, a little brighter, and both residents had a room not just Papyrus. The alternate him was a strange little ball of neverending energy.

 

  They had been kind to him, fed him three meals a day far more than he had ever gotten. They had bought him some new clothes. And best of all they treated him like a monster, like he was a real monster not just an object to be used. The brother's were kind and sweet, everyone in this strange universe seemed to be. 

 

  After a few months of living with the brother's, Papyrus and himself had grown rather close. After realizing that this Papyrus was in fact not going to hurt him they had bonded over their love of puns and their strange eating habits. Some time along the way they had become more than friends, even engaging in some rather lewd activities. It would never go as far as actually having sex for Sans was not ready for that but hand jobs and blow jobs were a common occurrence between the two.

 

  The energetic Sans had only caught them once, something they definitely didn't want a repeat of but that had given them the opportunity to tell others about their relationship. Most people were excepting, a few people didn't approve but they were easy to ignore. 

 

  A few years had passed and they had gotten married, they had a small wedding as to not overwhelm Sans. It was sweet. Sans had gotten comfortable enough to have proper sex with Papyrus, resulting in Sans becoming pregnant. They had been happy, working through the morning sickness, mood swings, and the many other things that came with being pregnant together. Papyrus had been as supportive as he could, surprisingly the other with bottles of mustard and the occasional chocolates. The energetic Sans had also been rather helpful, getting Sans whatever he needed, fluffing his pillows, and helping him stand whenever he had been unable to do so on his own. 

 

  A few months later and Papyrus had lost both the baby and Sans. His hips had not been wide enough for giving birth and a c-section had been far too risky with his low hp. Papyrus heartbroken, kept their combined dust in a jar next to where he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp- I'm a terrible person...
> 
> Anyways comments are always appreciated!!


	32. The surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you can write fic where Asgore is tortured? (I don't think I need to tell who's my favorite male character in Undertale x D )
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: torture, electrocution, death, murder, setting monsters on fire(Tell me if I missed anything please.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update(writers block sucks) but to make up for it there will another chapter posted shortly after I post this one.

The surface wasn't what they expected it to be. The first wave of monsters to be unlucky enough to breach the surface were either captured or executed. The few monsters left in the underground were in hiding. Sadly one of the monsters taken had been the King. The monsters still alive were left without direction and hope was dwindling quickly.

~~

  Asgore jerked against his bonds, feeling the hot lick of flames against his bare body. They had shaved him some time ago, his bare skin much easier to hurt than when he had a thick coat of fur against him. The flames spread, eagerly lapping at the gasoline that had been poured over his body. 

  They wanted to know where the still living monsters were hiding. Asgore didn't know and for that he was grateful. If these humans did somehow manage to break him, he would never be able to live with himself knowing he had sold out his people, knowing he had let them be massacred. 

 

  The smell of burning flesh filled the air, he gagged at his own smell. 

 

  He already felt so much guilt for the monsters that had not been able to hide, among them some of his closest and most trusted friends. They were either dead or being subjected to similar torture or interrogation as the humans called it. 

 

  He let out a scream when the flames reached his face, burning at his eyes. He tried to be strong, not to scream, not to give these sick humans the satisfaction but sometimes he slipped up and he would scream.

 

  His hp dipped dangerously low and bucket of water had been tossed upon him, effectively putting out the flames. He gasped for air, body tensing up as electricity coursed through his body. Tears began to prick at the sides of his eyes. Dammit, stay strong! He willed himself not to cry as the human sent another wave of electricity through him. He would not cry in front of them. He had to remain strong, keep up some semblance that he was not going to break, some semblance that this was not affecting him nearly as much as it was. 

 

  The human said something through another wave of pain, Asgore hadn't heard nor had he cared. Anything  _ they _ had to say was not worth his time. It was better not to hear the insults about his race or his incapability to protect his people. He had heard enough of those with all of the time he had spent here, wherever here was.

  
  He knew no one was coming for him, he would die here. That was okay as long as the remaining monsters remained hidden. Perhaps their race still had a chance, Perhaps the humans would forget again, just like after the first war. Perhaps the humans would make another barrier, a stronger one. Trapping the monsters beneath it once again. If that happen, he could only hope they would not be foolish enough to try to break it again. Hopefully they would not make the mistakes he had. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is a thing. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	33. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!... *clears browser history* xD  
> Do you mind if I make a request?  
> Okay, this might get a bit confusing, but I'm trying. (Sorry if its too detailed, do what you want i just like cute fluffy stuff with a side of angst)  
> Post-soulless-pacifist Sans x human reincarnation of Frisk or like has narrator Frisk or something like that (make up some excuse for frisk dying young idk xD). Sans and human go out on a picnic or something, end up recounting sucky pasts, Sans ends up talking about the genocide run and how he's still scared Frisk is gonna reset even though they've been dead for years yadda yadda.  
> Also angsty plot twist needs to be a thing, maybe something like this?  
> Sans has schizophrenia and the human has PTSD, sans has an attack at just the perfect moment, ends up thinking the human's murder-Frisk, human starts getting Frisks memories of genocide (linking back to whole reincarnation/narrator Frisk thing) and breAks down.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: ptsd, schizophrenia, flash backs(kind of), death, talk of death, murder, talk of murder.(Tell me if I missed anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I said I wouldn't be doing any oc or ocish like requests but I accidentally agreed to write this before releasing it(I blame lack of sleep) and Im not going to say I'm gonna do something and not do it. So I am still NOT taking oc or ocish requests but this was an accident so im extremely sorry. Please don't hate me.

  It had been years since the monsters had reached the surface, freed from the underground by the small human known only as Frisk. Sadly when they had first come to the surface, the humans had not been the most accepting creatures. In the first few years racism and hate-groups where at large, a lot of the blame had fallen on Frisk. The humans had blamed them for freeing the “beasts” from their prison, she had been shot to death while trying to stop one of the hate-groups from executing a bunny monster. 

 

  Years had passed since then, the racism dying down and the hate-groups growing smaller. Sans had met someone during those early years, a human girl. One of the few that wasn't anti-monster. They had become great friends, eventually their friendship turned into something more. Over the years their love for eachother had only grew. They had kept their relationship secret, even with the more accepting humans Sans still didn't want to risk her safety. Not even Papyrus knew, of course Sans would love to tell his brother but Papyrus wasn't the best at keeping secrets. 

 

  They had planned a date for this evening, a simple picnic. They had found a clearing far away from society, where they wouldn't have to worry about their secret getting out. 

~~

  Sans laid on the blanket, holding his beloved’s hand and gazing up to the beautiful sky of twinkling stars. The picnic had been pleasant, they had eaten sandwiches and drank cheap wine. He felt the hand holding his tighten, he turned to face his beloved. He saw the tears in her eyes and he moved to embrace her, holding her tight and beginning to rub her back. “What's wrong?” He asks, worry laced within every word. 

 

**> Tell him the truth**

**Lie**

 

  The human hesitates before speaking. “I- just miss him.” 

 

  “Your dad?” Sans prompts, already knowing about the deceased state of the girl’s father. 

 

  “Y-yeah.” 

 

  He rubs her back, whispering false reassurances in her ear about how it would be alright. They both knew it never would be. The girl took a few deep breaths and wiped her tears away. “Sans?” 

 

  “hmm?” 

 

  “Have you ever lost someone? Someone close to your heart?” 

 

  It takes a long time for him to answer. “Yes.” 

  “Who?” Sans looks away from her, uncertain.

 

**> Ask again**

**Change the subject**

 

  “Sans, please tell me.” 

 

  It takes him an even longer time to answer. “Papyrus.” The name is whispered so softly, she almost doesn't hear it. 

 

  A look of confusion comes across her face. “Sans, I don't understand. Papyrus is fine.” 

 

  The truth comes forth, he tells her everything. Every excruciating detail. Every horrible path. Everything. The worst part is he's still scared, so very scared of what this child might do. What this child might take away from him. 

 

  Somewhere along the way his eyes gloss over and he's looking at her with anger, tears pool in his sockets. Hes screaming, yelling, and there's betrayal in his eyes. 

 

  Her body gives a lurch and she's there, dusty knife in hand and she's killing ~~her friends~~   the monsters. A swipe of the knife and his head falls from his body, she steps on it crushing it beneath her foot. She want to cry but no tears come, she laughing and she hates it. She feels a rush after the brutal kill, something between wrong and right and her body aches with the need for more. Her feet move without permission, moving her along the path. She kills without mercy, without fear, and without care. It feels so good she hurts, she wants so badly to stop but she cant. She can't and it all her fault. All it took was one and after that it was so easy. So easy.

 

  There's another lurch and she back, she feels herself crying, and she faintly hears Sans speaking. She shuts her eyes, willing the lingering feeling of LOVE and dust to leave. It doesn't. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	34. Sharpened Bones: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write an alternate ending to Sharpened Bones? You know, where Sans was caught before he could escape and his magic is suppressed, allowing his captors to gang rape him. A few days later, they let him go, dumping him in the middle of nowhere. Sans wanders for a few days before Undyne finds him and brings him home. You can add a scene where Papyrus gets revenge on the people who hurt his brother if you want.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, Gang rape, kidnapping, idk im tired(tell me if I missed anything, please.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to chapter 12

   He awoke blindfolded and he seemed to be tied to a metal chair. He heard footsteps walk toward him. A hand grabbed the bottom of his jaw, forcing his head up. A tongue plunging into his mouth. Sans bit down, his captor cried out, quickly jerking away.

 

  He felt a sharp pain blossom in his cheek, his head snapped to the side as his captor slapped him.

 

  He could practically see his captor’s smirk. Usually Sans didn't mind being underestimated but he had already been having a bad day even before this bullshit happened, so today he wasn't really in the mood. He summoned his a bone, thrusting it blindly towards his captor’s voice. Sans listened carefully, hoping to hear the sound of bone piercing through skin, a cry of pain, or the sound of a body hitting the floor.

 

  Any of those would have been wonderful but instead he heard a click and felt something cold and tight fastening around his neck. Fatigue immediately hit him, his body beginning to ache as he felt his magic be forcefully suppressed. His protests grew weak as his body slumped in the chair.

 

  He barely reacted when his shorts were pulled down to his ankles and a hand began fondling his pelvis. He could feel his magic spark and begin to form under the mistreatments. It swirled at his pelvis, not able to make a coherent shape with the collar.

 

  He made a muffled groan of protest when a finger plunged its way into the unformed magic, stretching and pulling at the tight magic. The hand stilled for a moment and he felt a sudden rush of air as the chair tipped backwards and fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

 

  The hand returns to his magic and another moves to his jaw, forcing it open. There's a heat above his face, soon being shoved down his throat. He gags at the intrusion, tears brimming in his sockets. Another finger is inserted into the wisps of magic at his pelvis. His body betrays him as he tries to buck into the unwelcomed touch, the bonds around his wrists and ankles the only thing preventing him from doing so.

 

 The fingers stretching him are removed and he lets out a muffled moan when a cock is slid into him. Hes definitely crying now, feeling waves of disgust and pleasure all at once. It only takes a few thrusts from his captor before he's cumming, his toes curling and his eyes lights nearly rolling to the back of his head.

 

  When he comes down from his brief high, his over sensitive walls ache with the man still thrusting into him.

~~

  Six, seven, maybe eight men had used him before dumping his incoherent self off in some woods. They hadn't removed the collar and he couldn't seem to get it off himself, so teleporting wasn't an option. He instead decided to wander straight through the woods, figuring if he walked far enough he'd eventually get out of them.

 

  His body was still stiff and sore from his treatment, causing him to need constant breaks. It slowed his movement considerably but he eventually made his way out of the woods and near a familiar road. He was still quite far from home but hopefully after a few days of walking he could reach there.

 

  He thinks it's on the third day of walking that Undyne finds him wandering along the side of the road in slow, sloppy movements. She ushers him into her car and drives him the rest of the way home.

 

  He's delighted to see his brothers face again, openly weeping in front of him. He hugs his brother tightly, never truly wanting to let go but he does.

 

  Papyrus is furious, when he finds out exactly what the thing around his neck is. They try many things, though no one seems to be able to remove it. That's fine, he's just a little slower, a little less coherent than usual, nothing that bad. He can live with it. Without control over his magic. It's fine, really.

  
  Papyrus asks what happened when the humans took him. He doesn't tell him. He doesn't need to know. He tries to ignore the worried look he'd created on his brother's face. Guilt swirls in his gut but he pushes it down. It's better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates... author is having an extreme lack of inspiration. Does anyone have any tips for getting inspiration or getting over writers block?
> 
> Anyway... comments are always appreciated!!


	35. Flowey’s New pet: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUUUUE! Can you put in bondage, gagges, blindfolding, torture, and rape?
> 
> Make another part of this one please!  
> (Two people requested a continuation!)
> 
> Wow its been quite awhile since I've updated... im so sorry! This is a continuation of chapter 30.
> 
> Anyways warnings for this chapter: rape, torture(kind of), keeping someone as a pet, vines, bondage(kind of), unwilling bondage, forced bondage, tell me if I missed anything(please!)

 Sans huddled in on himself, trying his best to stay warm. His clothes had been torn to shreds some time ago. No daylight peeked into the small cave, so he had no way of telling how long he'd been stuck in the dirt cavern.

 

  A familiar being entered the cave, smiling at him brightly. “Sansy! I'm back!” 

 

  “Hello, master.” Sans grumbled in annoyance at the title but found it easiest to just circum to the flower’s wishes rather than fighting him on them. 

 

  “I spoke to Papyrus today.” The flower said in his ever so cheerful tone. 

 

  That immediately got Sans’s attention. If that flower even thought about hurting his sweet little brother he was gonna have himself  **_a bad ti_ ** \- his thoughts were cut off by loud laughter. “Oh, Sansy! Do you really think that little of me? I didn't hurt him.” 

 

  Sans relaxed a bit, not fully believing the flower. 

 

  “We just had a friendly little chat!” 

 

  He glared at the flower, clearly not buying the flower’s story. 

 

  The flower simply continued talking, completely ignoring the skeleton’s glare. “He asked me if I had seen you.” The flower suddenly burst into a bout of laughter. “You- You should have seen his face when I'd told him you'd dusted! It was probably the funniest thing I've seen in quite some time!” 

 

  Sans launched himself at the flower, trying to attack one of the many vines. 

 

  Flowey’s laughter stopped. “Oh, I really thought you had learned your lesson after last time. Darn, guess you'll have to be punished again.” 

 

  Flowey easily pinned him to the ground with a vine, ignoring the pitiful struggling. His mouth was pried open, a thick vine shoved into it. Another wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. Another snaked along his femur. He shook in his bonds, mind wandering to the many other times Flowey had decided to punish him. The vine tightened around his femur until there was a loud crack, the femur breaking off. Sans screamed against his gag, he could feel marrow coming out of his wound and he could hear Flowey’s obnoxious laughter. The pain was almost unbearable and he was honestly quite surprised he didn't dust at that very moment. 

 

  A thick vine began prodding at his pelvis, coaxing his magic into existence. A small prick along with an ass came into existence. He felt himself be rolled over onto his stomach, a vine plunged into his backside without warning. Sans gave a cry as the vine went far deeper than any monster Sans had lain with before. 

 

  He tried to make himself think of something else, anything else. He let his mind wander to thoughts of home, thoughts of watching late night television, thoughts of spaghetti, thought of japes, puns, and puzzles. He missed it all, the thoughts bringing tears to his eyes. 

 

  He was sadly brought back to reality when a vine wrapped tightly around his cock. Sans let out a muffled moan, unwilling rocking into the flower’s hold. 

 

  It only took a few more thrusts for the flower to cum inside him, pulling out and leaving him aching and unsatisfied. The vines released him and he gave the flower a pleading look, silently begging for release. 

 

  The flower grinned down at him. “This will teach you not to attack me anymore you little brat.” 

  
  The flower wrapped two vines around either of Sans's arms, pinning the to his sides. Flowey left the small cave before Sans got a chance to protest. Sans stared at the place Flowey had just been, unable to do anything to release the pressure that had been building up inside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for this shitty ass chapter. What is wrong with me lately?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	36. Another one of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write one where Sans is accidentally sent to Underfell and is kidnapped by Edge and Red (more assertive, evil Red) and kept and a pet, raped and tortured?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: rape/non-con, dub-con, torture, aphrodisiacs, kidnapping(Tell me if I missed anything, please.)
> 
> Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it?

   Sans watched with rapt attention as Alphys tediously messed with the switches on the machine. Finally stepping back with a large smile on her face, she flipped a lever and the machine buzzed to life. 

 

  “So is it good to go?” 

 

  Alphys turned from the machine to look at him. “Sans, you really don't have to do this. Wouldn't it be better if someone with a higher hp tested it out first.” 

 

  “Listen, I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't know the risks.” 

 

  “You're sure about this?” 

 

  “Yes.” 

 

  “Okay, then step in here please.” Alphys opened a small panel on the machine and Sans crawled inside. She gave a brief wave to him before slowly closing the panel. He felt the machine buzz around him, shaking loudly. After a few minutes the buzzing stopped, the machine stilling. He moved himself forward, opening the panel and stepping back out into the lab. Had it worked? Was this the future? He looked back and forth within the lab, seeing no sign of the scientist.

 

  He walked further on, exiting the room with the machine in it. The further he went the more the lab looked stranger and stranger. This must be the future, that or someone was playing a really elaborate prank on him. 

 

  He heard quiet footsteps and he called out. “Alphys!?” The footsteps quickened, coming closer to him. “Alphys!?” 

 

  “Dammit! Did Papyrus send you? Listen, I don't fucking know where Undyne is okay! It's not my fault she decided to just up and disappear!” 

 

  “Whoa, wait- Undynes missing?” Sans said with urgency, turning around to face the scientist. 

 

  Alphys’s expression darkened at the sight of him. “Oh, you're another one of them. Fuck! Come here.” 

 

   He slowly followed Alphys into a small room. “Just wait here.” 

 

  “Uhh, okay.” 

 

  Alphys left the room, shutting the door behind her. A thick cloud of gas began filling the room. Sans in a panic rushed back towards the door, pulling on it and discovering it was locked. A wave of drowsiness slowly overtook him, he leaned against the door using it to slid to the floor and he fell into a slumber. 

 

   He awoke sometime later locked in what seemed to be a carrying cage for a dog. He heard the sound of Alphys’s voice. “...Seven hundred and ninety-nine… eight hundred. Good it's all here, you can take him.” 

 

   “Thanks Alphys, i'm sure boss will be happy to have a new pet. He's been kind of down since his last one  _ unfortunately _ dusted.” A deep laugh sounded throughout the room, echoing off the walls loudly. “Whelp, I should get going. Boss will be home soon. Seeya later Alp.” 

 

  The cage was gripped and he felt himself being pulled through a shortcut, they landed in what appeared to remodeled version of his room. The cage was opened and Sans immediately lunged out trying to knock his captor backwards, only to trip and stumble to the floor left looking up at what looked to be a much sharper version of himself. The hell had happened to the underground? 

 

  The other Sans stared down at him with a harsh glare. “There'll be none of that. You're going to behave for Papyrus and I.” 

 

  A loud slamming door could be heard. “Ah, that must be Paps. I'll leave you to explore your new room.”  

 

  The other Sans left the room. Sans quickly scrambled to his feet, looking for an exit. He ran to the window, pulling it open and finding thick bars preventing his escape. He tried focusing his magic, trying to form a blaster, a bone, something. Nothing was working. Why wasn't it working? He shut the window and made his way over to the door, turning the handle to find it locked. Of course it was locked. He backed to the other side of the room, running as fast as he could and ramming his body into the door. He did it again, and again, trying to get the damn thing to open.

 

  He had backed himself to the back of the room, ready to run at the door again when it open revealing a tall and very pissed off looking Papyrus. “Would you fucking quiet down! Sans and I are trying to enjoy are dinner in peace.” 

 

  Since when had Papyrus cursed? 

 

  “Well!?” 

 

  “Huh?” Sans said unintelligently in response. 

 

  Papyrus huffed. “Aren't you going to apologize?” 

 

  “For what!?” 

 

  “Interrupting my dinner and now you've made me repeat myself.” 

 

   “I don't care about your fucking dinner, let me out of here!” 

 

  “And now you're being rude. Unbelievable! I was going to be lenient since you didn't know the rules yet but I would have thought you would have at least had some manners! Clearly I'll have to teach you some.” 

 

  Papyrus stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The tall skeleton began advancing towards him and Sans stood his ground, glaring up into the taller’s face. A hand reached out, easily capturing both of his hands and hoisting him into the air. Sans scrambled, kicking his legs out in front of him. Papyrus pressed him back against a wall, summing a bone and slowly shoving it through both palms of his hands. Papyrus let go of him, leaving him hanging from the bone shoved through his hands. 

 

  He screamed out in agony, mind trying to comprehend the immense amount of pain in him. He was dimly aware that the other was talking but he couldn't make out any of the words, mind clouded by pain. A sharp slap to the cheek brought him back to reality. “Stop screaming you babybones it's not that bad. Plus being loud is what got you in this mess.” 

 

  Sans put all of his will into stopping his screams, bringing them down to pained whimpers after some time. 

 

  “That's better. Are you ready to apologize now?” 

 

  He quickly nodded his head. “Sorry, i'm sorry!” Sans managed to say through the whimpers. 

 

  “Good, I'll be back after dinner.” Papyrus left him there. 

 

  After a while Sans tried to move, hoping to maybe slide himself off the bone but every movement sent waves of pain through his hands and down his arms. He eventually gave up, letting himself fall slack against the wall. It wasn't long before the door was opened once again. Both skeleton brothers walked into the room and over to the skeleton hanging on the wall. 

 

  A thumb hooked into his jaw, forcing it open. A pill was shoved I into his mouth, he tried to spit it out but a hand held his mouth shut until he eventually gave in and swallowed. The effects were almost instant, heat curled around his pelvis and an already wet cunt formed. 

 

  “Good boy.” The sharp Sans murmured, plunging two of his phalanges into the heat. Sans let out a moan and reluctantly began rocking into the fingers. He whined as the pain in his hands began to lessen, being clouded by the heat coarsening through him. 

  Papyrus leaned over him, pulling him into a kiss. A tongue swiped across his teeth and he eagerly opened his mouth, allowing the intrusion. 

 

  He whined into the other’s mouth as the fingers left him, a muffled moan left him when a member slide into him. He leaned his pelvis forward, encouraging the other to go deeper. The other Sans accommodated happily, pushing himself the rest of the way in. 

 

  Papyrus began his own mistreatments, running his hands along the underside of his floating ribs, tugging lightly on them. 

 

  The other started slowly, building up to a much quicker pace. Sans eagerly moved himself forward, trying to meet every thrust with desperation while also trying to lean into Papyrus’s touch. 

 

  It wasn't long before his magic clenched around the other and his eyes rolled back in bliss. The sharp Sans continued to thrust into him, not slowing a bit. His magic ached, yet he still tried to meet each thrust with his own. 

~~

  He cried silently, sitting against the wall, the drug had long since worn off. They had let him down from where he hung some time ago, his hands ached. A small circular hole was punctured through the center of either one, marrow stained the edges of both of the holes, long since dried. He hugged himself, letting his eyes fall shut. Maybe he'd wake up in his own bed, this all just a nightmare. He knew he was lying to himself yet the thought still brought him some comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	37. NOT A CHAPTER!!(sorry)

I relize I havent updated this in almost a month and I am so sorry for this. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out (hopefully soon) but I have been having such a hard time writing lately and I really don't know why. Can someone please just yell at me to write or something because I just can't find the will to do it. 


	38. This isn't even good. Like this is not a good chapter. I'm sorry. This is garbage. I am garbage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one with swapfell papyrus escaping his brother and finding himself in the ruins in undertale (before frisk) and he is scared but eventually he befriends everyone, but gets kidnapped by his bro and tortured (in a smutty way maybe) then gets rescued by his undertale friends?(undyne, sans etc.)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: abuse, refrenced abuse, sibling abuse, torture (kind of), I don't think there's anything else but tell me if I missed something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it been a long time since I updated and I mean lonnnggg. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you to all the people who left encouraging comments, I know I never replied to them but they did truly mean so much to me. 
> 
> Fair warning for this chapter: This was written in chunks in random bouts of inspiration, so it may not be very good and I am sorry for that.

 Papyrus loved his brother. He truly did. But he knew he couldn't take much more of his brother's treatment. His low hp was being stretched on a daily basis and if things kept up the way they were, he would surely dust. 

 

  When his brother had left him chained in the shed after his punishment, he had teleported. An ability no one besides Undyne and himself knew he possessed. 

 

  He had landed in an overly purple place filled with puzzles. An odd woman by the name of Toriel had found him and offered to share her home with him. He had been reluctant at first but after a few nights he was slowly letting his guard down. She was kind and feed him often.

 

  One night he had gotten curious and wandered down the set of stairs within her home. At the bottom was a long hall which he followed, finding a large door at the end. Two knocks rang through the door, echoing down the long hall. “H-hello?” Papyrus answered tentatively. 

 

  A muffled voice answered. “You're supposed to say who's there.” 

 

  “S-sorr-y. Who's there.” Was this a joke? He hadn't heard one in quite some time. 

 

  “Annie.” 

 

  Papyrus decided it best if he play along. “Annie who?” 

 

  “Annie body gonna open the door?” A muffled laugh sounded from the other side of the door. “Seriously though are you gonna let me in?” 

 

  Papyrus’s hand reached for the knob but then he drew it back towards himself. This wasn't his home, he couldn't just let a random and possibly dangerous monster into this woman's home. But what if Toriel was expecting a visitor and he sent this monster away? “W-would you w-wait here a m-moment, please?” 

 

  “Sure, take as long as ya need.” The voice answered.

 

  Papyrus scampered down the hall and up the stairs as fast as his lanky legs would carry him. If this was a guest of Toriel he couldn't keep them waiting. He came to a stop in front of Toriel’s room, giving the door three sharp knocks. The aforementioned woman opened the door. “Hmm? Do you need something Papyrus?” 

 

  He shook his head. “There is s-someone downstairs who w-wishes to enter. W-what should I do m-madam?” 

 

  She took his hand gently.  _ He didn't mean to flinch.  _ She led him back to the large doors in the basement before letting go of his hand. 

 

  “Hello?” Her angelic voice rang out. 

 

  “Heya, Tori.” 

 

  She immediately pushed the large door open. Papyrus’s gut dropped. “M-m-m’lord?” 

 

  “Papyrus?”

 

  Papyrus through himself to the ground, bowing to his lord. Orange tears spilled from his sockets. “I'm s-sorry!” He leaned his head forward kissing his lord's slipper. That was new but who was he to question his lord's fashion choices. He leaned his head forward to kiss the other slipper but the foot pulled back before he could. He looked up and saw the lady angrier then he had ever saw her and his lord's face full of disgust. 

 

  “P-papyrus!?” _His_ _brother never stuttered._

 

  “I'm s-sorry M’lord. I should h-have n-never left M’lord. Please M’lor-” 

 

  “Papyrus stop!”

 

  He instantly snapped his jaw shut. Papyrus shook waiting for the yelling, some harsh words, a hit or two before his lord got to take him home and the real punishment would begin but instead of any of that a pair of bony arms wrapped around him and slowly began to rub his spine in a soothing manner. “Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled.” The uncharacteristically nice words and soft touches made his tears quell. “What are you doing at Tori’s anyway?” 

 

  “I'm s-sorry. I s-shouldn't of run a-away from y-you.” 

 

  “P-paps?” 

 

  “I e-except whatever p-punishment you have j-just please not in f-front of her… please.” 

 

  “That's it I've seen enough!” His lord was forcefully yanked off of him by Toriel. “I don't know what you've been doing to this young man and I don't think I want to. But I do know one thing and that is that you need to leave.” 

 

  “But-” His lord's voice protested. 

 

  “NOW!” 

 

  His lord looked defeated as he turned to leave. 

 

  A sudden anger overtook Papyrus. No one talked to his lord that way! He jumped to his feet, hurling a bone at the woman. It impaled her shoulder and she let out a hiss of pain. He was ready to throw another when he felt a ‘ping’ on his soul and he was forced to the ground with gravitational magic. “Tori!? Are you okay?” Toriel only glared back at the small skeleton. 

 

  “Papyrus what's going on!?” 

 

  “M’lord, she i-insulted you! I c-could not let her get a-away with it!” 

 

  “Paps, no that's not what I mean. Why do you keep calling me ‘lord’ and why were you kissing my slippers?” 

 

  “But t-that's what I'm s-supposed to do M’lord.” 

 

  Sans groaned. “I'm taking you to Alphys, maybe you fell and hit your head or something.” 

 

  Toriel’s voice rang out. “You are certainly not taking him anywhere!” His lord ignored the lady's yelling, grabbed his arm and porting them both to what looked to be a lab. A small squeak could be heard. “S-sans! I told you not to do that anymore. You could at least knock before barging in here!” 

 

  “Sorry, Alphys but this is important. I think something's wrong with Papyrus.” 

 

  “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, please bring him this way.” Both skeleton’s were lead into a smaller room, tools and medical equipment laid about the room. Papyrus was sat into a small chair. 

 

  “C-could you lift up your shirt for me, I'd like to take a look at your soul.” Papyrus looked over to Sans who simply nodded his head. He lifted his shirt, exposing his ribs, and behind them the soft orange glow of his soul. Two collective gasps rang throughout the room.

~~

  Sans paled at the sight of his brother's ribs. Some were twisted back at unnatural angles, others housing gouges and bite marks, and it seemed that the bottom four had been forcefully ripped out, jagged bits of uneven bone all left of the once pristine bone.

 

  That wasn't even the worst of it. His baby brother's soul was barely glowing, it was no longer a heart shape just some malformed oval sitting within his chest, a large black  **S** seemingly branded right across the middle. Sans felt as though he would be sick. He wanted to scream. Who could do this? 

 

  Sans held his tongue as Alphys shakily examined his brother's soul. Alphys swallowed hard before speaking. “T-this isn't P-papyrus.” 

 

  “What!?” Sans spat. 

 

  “I-I mean it is but h-hes not our P-papyrus.” 

 

  Sans narrowed his sockets. “Explain.” 

 

  “H-he s-seems to be from a u-universe parallel to o-our own.” 

 

  Of course Sans knew of the parallel universe theory but it couldn't possibly be true… but then again this would explain how Papyrus went from being fine this morning to being the sad, broken looking monster he saw before him. “Who?” Alphys gave him a questioning look. “If he's from another universe then who did this to him? Who could be as vile as to mess with someone's very being. Someone's SOUL? Who?” 

 

  Two sets of eyes landed on Papyrus who answered promptly. “M’lord.” 

 

  “Papyrus.” Alphys spoke up. “Who is your lord?” 

 

  “My b-brother.”

 

  Sans's eye sockets went dark and he had to lean against the wall for support. He couldn't of heard that right. How could a Sans of all monsters do this to someone as sweet and kind as a Papyrus. He didn't care if things were different in this other universe, he wanted to go up to his counterpart and show him a  **b a d t i m e.**

 

  You didn't hurt family and parallel universe or not this Papyrus was still his brother and he would protect him no matter what. 

~~

  After explaining alternate universes to this new Papyrus and this universe's native Sans, (It surprisingly hadn't taken long for either of them to grasp the idea of alternate universes) the next few hours had been spent questioning Papyrus on exactly what his brother did to make his soul get so bad. 

 

  Apparently in Papyrus’s universe soul markings would be burned into slave’s souls using their owners magic to show who the slave belonged to. This was incase the slave was pulled into a fight, their soul would be summoned, and the mark would be on clear display. Showing whoever the slave was fighting who'd you would deal with if you damaged their property. Each owner had their own distinct mark that they would put on each of their slaves, the Queen had the Delta Rune, Alphys had two axes crossed in an x position, and Papyrus’s brother had an S. 

 

  After that mess of a conversation Alphys had spent a couple of hours treating Papyrus’s injuries and indirectly prodding for more info about this other Sans. It seemed most of his visible injuries were indeed from his brother. 

 

  Papyrus would be sleeping at the lab. Alphys had set up an air mattress in a spare room. He had originally wanted to go with Sans but neither she or Sans thought it would be healthy for Papyrus to stay with a person that looked nearly identical to his abuser. Sans went home and Alphys helped Papyrus settle in for the night. 

~~

  Alphys felt quite bad and honestly extremely embarrassed. Papyrus had apparently woken up at four, and he’d been waiting six hours for her to get up. She didn't mean to make him wait that long, she just hadn't expected him to get up so early. 

 

  She would be taking Papyrus to the King today, as he needed to be made aware of the new citizen. They met with the king, along with the Captain Undyne(to Alphys’s delight) in a large meeting hall far too big for just the four of them. Alphys had been the one to explain the situation to both the King and the Captain, telling them only what needed to be known and leaving out most of the more upsetting details. 

 

  The King being the kind monster that he was wanted to grant Papyrus citizenship as soon as possible, though it was quite a lot of paperwork they had somehow managed to do it in just the one meeting. Though Alphys did suspect the King had cut some corners considering the circumstances. 

 

  After the meeting Alphys had shown Papyrus around a bit of the underground. Nothing special really just some places he would need to know if he'd be staying in this universe. 

 

  They eventually decided to turn in for the night, the meeting and the small tour of the underground taking much more out of Alphys than she’d like to admit. 

 

  Alphys made sure to set her alarm to six before going to bed, not wanting to make the tall skeleton wait so long again. 

 

  Alphys awoke with a yelp, the beeping of her alarm clock blaring loudly within her room. She quickly clicked the off button and slid out of bed. She dressed quickly and made her way to her skeleton guest… who seemed to be missing. 

 

  “P-papyrus!” She yelled out. When no response came she hastily made her way down the halls, checking in various rooms. The aforementioned monster was nowhere to be found within the small lab. Alphys breathing steadily picked up. Cameras! She’d check her cameras.

~~

  Papyrus cried out as another lashing fell across his face. “Where have you been!?” His lord yelled, clearly enraged. “Don't tell me you've been here, loafing about and doing nothing!” 

 

  Papyrus felt a hand on his own, the gentle touch gradually growing firmer. 

 

  “Did you even try to get back to me?” The words almost sounded sad. 

 

  Papyrus couldn't bring himself to answer. 

 

  “I knew it!” 

 

  The grip became painful. 

 

  “I thought you were loyal but I guess I was wrong.” His lord shifted his hold, grabbing tightly onto a single finger. 

 

  Papyrus couldn't deny the fact at one time he had been loyal but he had left and disappointed his brother in the process. He was a terrible brother, wasn't he? 

 

  Sans pulled suddenly and the finger snapped off. Papyrus screamed out as the white hot pain overtook his hand. Blood and dust trickled from the jagged stump he had left. 

 

  Sans pushed him down and Papyrus fell to the ground with an undignified yelp. “I barely touched you and you're already bawling like a baby. Has a few days away from me already weakened you this much?” 

 

  Despite the pain Papyrus heard the words loud and clear. All of them painfully true. He had taken much worse punishments than this without shedding a single tear. Why was this so different? Papyrus tried his best to quell his tears as his lord continued his beating.

~~

  Alphys gasped, while scavenging for her phone. To hear about it was one thing but to actually see it with her own eyes was another. This other Sans truly was terrifying. 

 

  She dialed up Sans as quickly as she could. 

 

  One. 

 

  Two. 

 

  Three. 

 

  Four rings before she heard his voice on the other side. Alphys explained to Sans the situation as quickly as she could and before she knew it he had teleported on her screen, scowling at the other Sans with pure hatred as the other beat upon his brother. 

 

  No! She had only called Sans so he could teleport, grab Undyne and have her deal with it. She didn't actually expect him to face the manic himself.

~~

  Sans didn't wait for his copy to notice him before hurling a bone in his direction. His intent meant clearly to kill. The bone hit the other in the skull, pieces of bone and dust scattered the ground. 

 

  “M’lord!” 

 

  The other Sans glanced at Papyrus and Sans took the moment of distraction to fire several more bones at the others skull. 

 

  His method was effective as the other quickly began crumbling to dust. Sans did not care that he had killed nor that the other Papyrus was crying over the death of his brother. Sans didn't care about any of those consequences so long as this new Papyrus was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... that was a thing. Hope you enjoyed my mess. 
> 
> Anyway comments are always appreciated and hopefully I don't take over 2 months to update next time.


	39. Something Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you need any requests, some forced Edgeberry? Like kidnapping or something.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: implied abuse, implied sibling abuse, choking, crying, character death, tears licking(Tell me if I missed anything please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I appreciate every kudos, every bookmark, and every wonderful comment you people(or possibly aliens or dogs with little hats) give me. Seriously thank you so, so much I can not fully express my gratitude for each and every one of you. It may not seem like much to you but all of those, and I mean ALL of them motivate me to write. Thank you all so very much.
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter...

  Papyrus was bored with his brother, yeah having someone so broken they were subservient to you was nice and all but his brother had become so boring and predictable. If he raised his hand his brother would flinch, if he yelled Sans would cower, every command he would give would be followed without question or protest. 

 

  Papyrus never thought he could but he truly missed the fighting spirit his brother had once had, he missed the pathetic protests, missed the pleas for mercy, he missed the small acts of defiance, and he missed the utter face of betrayal that his brother had worn the first few times Papyrus had truly hurt him. 

 

  Luckily Papyrus had found a solution to his problem when Sans had accidentally teleported them to an alternate universe of sorts. He had meet a disgustingly lazy version of himself that Sans seemed instantly drawn to and a hyper, over optimistic version of his brother. 

 

  He had never meet any monster with such ideals as this little ball of energy, the idea of everyone let alone anyone being a good person was such a hard idea for him to grasp. How could one monster be so idiotic? How could said monster actually believe these things? Nevertheless this little berry was just the thing he needed for his problem.

 

  On their third night there sometime in the middle of the night, Papyrus had snuck off of the couch he was sleeping on and had awoken his brother. The duo had snuck into the alternate Sans's room and by Papyrus’s order Sans had teleported them both home.

 

  The other Sans or berry as Papyrus had silently dubbed him awoke with a gasp, immediately flailing his limbs and accidentally striking Papyrus. “O-other brother! I am so sorry! Are you alright?” Papyrus brought his hand around the other's delicate neck, lifting him by it. Berry kicked his legs out, and his hands fought to get the offending hand off. 

 

  Papyrus paid no mind to the squirming skeleton in his grasp, instead turning to his brother. “Leave Sans.” 

 

  “B-boss?” 

  
  


  “Leave im done with you. I've found something better.”

 

  “B-but bos-” 

 

  “LEAVE! This is your final chance to do so.” 

 

 Sans made no move to go. With a sigh and a wave of his hand, he shot a bone at the pathetic, waste of space and Sans was gone.

 

 Papyrus turned back to the other, who had tears streaming down their face. Papyrus pulled Berry forward, licking the trail of tears up the other's face and sticking his tongue into his socket. The other soon went limp in his hand and Papyrus dropped him to the floor. 

  
  This was indeed much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *has motivation to write*  
> Me: *sits in front of computer ready to write*  
> Me: *somehow losses all motivation*  
> ~~~  
> Me: *has great idea for a chapter*  
> Me: *Forgets it within seconds*  
> ~~~  
> Both of these things happen way to frequently with me. *sigh* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	40. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a request if you don't mind. Just a casual UT Sans and UT Papyrus date night if you know what I mean *wink* I really don't know how to make a sentence. Like Sans wants to do it but is nervous of how Papyrus will think of him, and Papyrus would have an idea of whats going on but he's not that experienced? I honestly have no idea, just do what you want to do.
> 
> Warnings: none?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I honestly thought I already posted this chapter.
> 
> Also requests are closed until further notice.

Papyrus smirked, finding the smaller monster's internal struggle quite amusing. 

Sans had been giving him what he liked to call the look almost throughout the entire day. Papyrus knew the look quite well by now, Sans having cast it his way many a time before. The look meant that Sans wanted to take their dating to the next level. Though the small skeleton couldn't seem to articulate his needs. That was no matter though, the Great Papyrus would just need to be the one to take that certain step. Papyrus needed a plan.   
~~  
A week of planning was all it took for Papyrus to come up with a way for his brother to get what he wanted without having to voice his needs.

A picnic in waterfall under the pseudo stars, sandwiches and sparkling wine for the two to enjoy, and Papyrus had of course been sure to wear the most revealing thing he owned.

Not even halfway into their date and Sans had given him the look. Papyrus, swallowing down the nervousness that had been building steadily throughout the night, leaned forward and gently cupped his brother's face, leading him into a kiss. 

Papyrus deepened the kiss marginally, eventually swiping his tongue against the other's teeth, silently asking for permission. Sans parted his teeth, allowing the other access. Their tongues danced together for some time before the pair eventually had to pull apart for air. 

Sans's expression was one of lust and need. Papyrus breathed in deeply and began to speak. “Sans would you like to- I mean um…” Papyrus fiddled with his hands nervously, his face a vibrant orange. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't get the words out. “Paps, slow down and try again.” Papyrus took a deep breath and forced the words out of his mouth. “Sans would you like have sex?” 

Sans nearly flinched at the words that had come spilling from his brother's mouth. This was a moment Sans had wished for but a moment he thought he may never get. He so desperately wanted to answer his brother with a ‘yes’ but could he really do that to him? Take away his innocence? No, Papyrus had asked him. Saying yes wasn't taking advantage of his brother. His brother was an adult and a consenting one at that. Still with lingering guilt Sans nodded his head and Papyrus brought him into another kiss.

Their tongues mingled sweetly together. A hand inched beneath Sans's shirt, hesitantly exploring the smaller’s ribs. A quiet moan made it past Sans's teeth and the hand stilled suddenly, leaving the underneath of the shirt. “I'm not hurting you am I?” Papyrus asked, sockets wide and nervous. Sans grabbed the younger’s hand, gently pulling off the bright cherry red glove. He brought the hand forward, kissing the knuckles. “No Paps, it feels wonderful.” 

Papyrus smiled adoringly down to the small skeleton. “I'm glad.” He grabbed the hem of his brother's shirt, pulling it over the other's head and continuing his exploration. He brought his head down and tentatively began to lick and nibble his brother's bones, listening for any sign that he may of harmed his fragile brother. 

“mhmm- Paps!” A noticeable bulge had formed beneath the smaller one’s shorts. Papyrus languidly brought his head lower, moving from the lower most ribs to kiss and suckle at the vertebrae. He trailed the kisses downward, removing the other's final garment. Papyrus stares at the pulsing glow in an awed state. His brother is perfect. Papyrus leaned forward giving the head a kiss, followed by an unsure lick. He parted his teeth, slipping the head into his mouth and beginning to suckle. Papyrus brought his head forward a bit, taking in more of his brother's length. He brought a hand up to sloppily jerk the places he couldn't quite reach with his mouth. 

Sans brought his hand down to grasp at his brother's unsure one, guiding his strokes into a firmer more suitable pace. Once Papyrus seemed to get the hang of it he let his brother's hand go, instead choosing to let it settle atop his brother's skull, encouraging him to take more of him in. “That's it Paps. Just like that.” His words were greeted with hum of appreciation that vibrated through his dick and caused him to moan out loudly and buck his hips. 

Papyrus pulled himself away from his brother's dick, aforementioned brother let out a wine at the lose of that oh so pleasant heat that had been enveloping him. Sans looked to his brother confused, before nearly slapping himself for not noticing Papyrus’s own state of arousal. He gently pushed Papyrus onto his back and removed his shorts. He pushed a digit into the already wet heat, soon letting a second and third finger pump into the mound. Feeling as though he had thoroughly prepared Papyrus, Sans removed his fingers and lined himself up with Papyrus’s entrance. 

He slowly pushed into Papyrus, stopping at every hiss or gasp of pain. Once he had been fully inside Papyrus and after a nod of approval he had begun to move his hips. Slowly at first, building up to a faster rhythm. Papyrus tried to meet each thrust with one of his own. 

Papyrus’s back arches at a particularly hard thrust and a silent moan makes it past his teeth, his legs wrap around his brother's hips urging him to go deeper. Sans complies, letting himself get lost in the almost animalistic instincts and driving deeper into Papyrus. Tears slip down the tall skeleton’s face as the brutal mixture of pain and pleasure makes his stomach tight and his legs tense. He comes yelling his brother's name. 

Sans feels his brother's walls flutter oh so wonderfully against his dick. When Papyrus comes with his name on his lips it only takes a few thrusts before Sans finds himself over the edge as well, cumming inside of Papyrus. They lie together, catching their breaths as the nearby echo flowers recite their moans back to them. They fall asleep in each other's arms, right there in Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Requests are closed until further notice.


End file.
